The Elemental Witch (Draco - George Love Triagle)
by Vigilante24
Summary: Aurora Evie Elizabetha Ariana Dumbledore is not your average 11 years old… she is a witch, grand granddaughter to the famous wizard Albus Dumbledore and finally accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There she is going to befriend a child legend, a genius brunette and a clumsy red-haired.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora Evie Elizabeth Ariana Dumbledore is not your average 11 years old… she is a witch, grand granddaughter to the famous wizard Albus Dumbledore and finally accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There she is going to befriend a child legend, a genius brunette and a clumsy red-haired.

Together, the golden quartet is going to face many dangers, traps and bullies all while trying to keep up with the… unique subjects of this school and on top all; feelings for each and specific others.

* * *

_King Cross Station, England_

People were rushing to catch up with their respective trains. They pushed, whispered a few apologizes and tried to continue their way into the small sea of people that were inside the building.

Everyone was too busy to notice a young 11-year-old girl pushing a giant trolley. Her hair was a reddish-brown and her eyes a bright blue. Few freckles could be seen on her face which showed anxiety and worry. She wore a pair of black jeans and black ankle-length converse shoes, a white and black sleeveless shirt while her hair was braided to fall on her back and out of her face, but few strands had already escaped.

The trolley held a big brown leather suitcase and on top of there was a birdcage which held a very peculiar bird. It looked like a falcon or a hawk with its big talons and proud position but was much thinner and bigger. Its colours also different, being a shade of deep red, orange and yellow.

A few people gave confused glances to the little girl due to the uniqueness of the bird, but the majority were too busy to pay attention.

"You know, this the trolley would be much lighter without you on top of it Ruby," the girl said, and the bird turned its head, its bright yellow eyes looking at the girl in a small starring contest. The girl stopped and looked at the wall not too far away from her; the red brick wall that separated the platforms between 9 and 10. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her breathing. "This is it huh Ruby. You ready?" the bird turned its attention to the wall and gave a faint nod of her head.

_Ok, on three. One…. Two…. Three!_ she shouted in her mind and pushed the metallic structure with all her power. She closed her eyes as they passed through the wall and opened them again, only to see that she was on the other side; the magical side.

The young girl smiled as she came to the other side and then her attention went to the majestic red and black train at her right. The Hogwarts express.

She took a deep breath and walked between the people, not giving anyone a second glance. The man responsible for the luggage took it and she whispered a faint 'thank you' before taking Ruby's cage and climb on the train.

Compartments were next and some even across from each other with windowed doors which allowed you to see inside but had also curtain in case the passengers wanted privacy. She noticed how most kids seemed to know each other or how most of the compartments were full.

Finally, she found an empty and stepped into it before sitting on the couch on the left, close to the window. She let Ruby inside her cage, knowing very well the rule of unattended or roaming animals on the train. The cage rested on top of her on the upper self, the bird going for a deep slumber immediately. The girl left out a sigh and rested her elbow on the frame of the giant window before looking outside.

She blocked out every voice and closed her eyes. However, she felt something hard within her sleeve and was reminded of her wand. She placed her hands on her laps and grabbed the wand with both hands while looking at it. She inspected it carefully, feeling a small spark of electricity coming from it and going all the way up to her arms.

She could still remember the day she had obtained it as it was no more than 3 months ago.

* * *

_She was standing in front of a shop known as 'Olivander's Wand Shop'. She looked at her right shoulder where Ruby was sitting._

_"Ready girl?" she asked her loyal friend which gave a nod before the duo make their way towards the door. The bell above the door left out a small sound as the door opened and closed. Her eyes roamed around as she looked around the dozens and dozens of selves with wands._

_As she walked closer to the desk, a man jumped from behind her; giving her a strong scare. She almost lost her balance as she jumped a whole step back while Ruby raised its feathers slightly and bent its body in a ready-to-attack position._

_"Geez, you frightened me. Ruby, no!" she said as she placed her hand above her heart while looking at her familiar. Ruby looked at her for a solid minute before obeying, going back to normal stand but her yellows eyes were locked on the man's form. _

_"I am sorry dear. Are you here for a wand I presume?" the old man said, pushing his glasses up his nose._

_"Uhm… yeah… Are you Mr Olivander?"_

_"The one and only. Now Ms.…"_

_"Dumbledore. Aurora Dumbledore"_

_"Ah! A Dumbledore! How fascinating. I couldn't wait for you to come miss Dumbledore"_

_"Ah… thank you?"_

_"Extend your dominant hand please," he said as a measuring tape levitated on its own and made its way towards her._

_Aurora extended her left hand and let the tape measure the length of it before measuring her height. She found herself blushing as she noticed her height, being considered short for a girl her age._

_However, she hoped to get her parents' or even better her grandparents' tall gene. Once the measurements were over, the wandmaker headed to the back of the shop and came back holding a few wand boxes._

_She slowly picked up the first one and gave it a slight swing, but nothing happened. The second ended up putting fire on his paper. As she tried a few more, she was more and more hesitant to try the next ones._

_That, until she slowly held a dark cherry coloured wand._

_The base of it had faint carved lines that overlapped each other and gave it a nice touch to it. The rest was plain and slightly twisted but quite long. As she raised it, she felt a sense of power passing through her whole body. __A powerful wind surrounded her, and her mouth was open until it died while her hands were shaking. She could feel the power of it, she could feel how perfectly it fell into her palm. For a moment, she didn't notice the golden colour her eyes got before turning back to the normal blue._

_"How fascinating; red cherry wood, dragon heartstring and 12 ½" long. This is a very rare and dangerous combination, Ms Dumbledore. The red cherry can make a wan extremely powerful and lethal, especially combined with such core. It is essential to have exceptional self-control and strength of mind or this wand will never obey you"_

_She shivered and looked scared at the wand in her hand. The wand maker's words echoed in her mind and she found her mouth dry. She was the last person to have proper self-control. _

_"I think there is a mistake… I cannot possess such a wand; I do not possess such control"_

_The man knelt in front of her and placed a hand on top of hers._

_"My dear, the wand chooses its wizard for a reason. If that wand chose you, it means it saw something in you. You might not be ready to hold its full power yet, but you will in the future. This is why you were chosen by it"_

_She gave a nod and took a deep breath, calming herself as she looked at the wand in her arms._

* * *

She snapped out of her trip down the memory lane when the train started to move. She placed the wand in her right sleeve and turned her attention outside.

A few minutes later, she heard the compartment door being slid open and she found herself locking eyes with a boy her age.

"… Sorry but everyone else was full" the boy said, slightly hesitant.

He wore used clothes and had messy jet-black hair that fell on his forehead and stunning light blue eyes that were hidden behind round glasses which were held together via a grey duct tape.

"No of course. Please" she set as she gestured for the boy to enter, which he did.

"I am Harry Potter by the way" the boy introduced himself and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Harry… I am Aurora Dumbledore" she introduced and shook hands.

* * *

After the first awkward meeting, the two of them started to talk but not long after they were interrupted when another boy, with red hair and kind blue eyes, knocked on the door before sliding it open.

"May I sit here, please? Everyone else is full" he said slightly embarrassed which Aurora immediately found extremely cute.

Harry looked at her and she looked back at him before nodding at the boy. He smiled and sat across from Harry.

"My name is Ron Weasly," he said.

"I am Aurora Dumbledore"

"Dumbledore? Like The famous Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yeah… he is my grandfather" she explained and left out a sigh but allowed a smile to grace her lips.

"Your grandfather is famous?" Harry asked her.

"Yep. He is also the principal of Hogwarts and had made quite a name for himself throughout the years"

"Ah," the raven-haired said, deciding not to chase the subject any longer as he lacked the information he needed. Instead, he turned his attention to Ron. "I am Harry Potter"

"Harry Potter?!" Ron exclaimed and almost squealed like a fangirl. "Do you have…"

"Have what?"

"The scar" he whispered, and Harry smiled before lifting his bangs and showed them the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Wicked" he exclaimed.

After it, they quickly got into small talks but were interrupted when the trolley filled with sweets came by the compartment. The woman behind it opened and the door and looked at them.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Ron held up his mushed sandwiches. "No, thanks, I'm all set"

Aurora looked at him and thought for a moment. Before she could say anything, Harry pulled out dozens of coins.

"We'll take the lot!"

"Whoa!" the redhead exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora ended up paying for half, not wanting Harry to pay for everything. Once it was done, the trio got into an enjoyable feast. Empty boxes and wrappers of different chocolates and sweets are on the seats, on the floor and their laps.

Suddenly, a little fat rat comes from Ron's pocket; the smell of food attracting it. It put its head in an empty box with jellybeans and tried to lick or eat whatever had been left inside.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Harry asked as he grabbed one closed box.

"They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George swore he got a bogey-flavoured one once!" Ron exclaimed.

"I got that one. Twice actually. And something else but I am still uncertain what it was" Aurora added and tapped her chin in thought.

Harry decided to try one but after a few bites, his face twisted due to the very bad flavour, before quickly take out of his mouth. He then picked up a blue and golden package. "These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?"

Aurora chuckled and found it cute how he was unaware of many magical things. "It's just a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard"

"I got about 500 meself" Ron added.

"I do not collect"

Harry gave a nod and opened the package. A chocolate frog jumped onto the window and climbed up. "Watch it!" The frog reached the open gap in the window and jumped out. "Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them, to begin with"

He looked at the card. "I got Dumbledore! I got your grandfather!"

Ron chewed some chocolate and looked at the card from his seat across. "I got about 6 of him"

The black-haired boy looked at the card again, but Dumbledore had vanished. "Hey, he's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?"

Aurora placed a hand on his and smiled. "What he means is, cards and portraits are enchanted. They move and can travel from one painting to another. They are not fully alive but not dead either. Got it?"

Harry was slightly confused but got some basic idea in his mind. He gave a nod and then the duo heard a squeak, noticing the rat slowly walking away from the box he was hiding in.

"This is Scabbers, by the way, pathetic, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"A little"

Suddenly, banging and screeching were heard above them causing Harry and Aurora to jump up. Ron looked up and his eyes widened at the red predatory bird that was shouting and banging on the bars of its cage.

"Bloody hell…what is that?"

"That's Ruby. She is mine" Aurora informed and looked at the bird. "Hey, easy girl. What's gotten into you?"

The bird stopped and eyed Scabbers carefully, bending the head forward and lifting her feathers in a 'ready to attack' position. Aurora facepalmed.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"She wants to eat Scabbers. Even though she was fed just before we leave" the only girl in the group said and glared at the bird. The bird glared back for a good minute before turning his head to the side. The neck was raised in pride and it sat back but not before stealing glances at the rat which had tried to hide inside Ron's jacket. Her owner left out a sigh and sat back down, Harry joining her. "Sorry about that. She has no manners"

"Its okay…what is she?" Ron asked.

"A phoenix… a very bad-mannered prideful one if you ask me"

"Bloody awesome. So it's true what they say"

"What do they say?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore has a phoenix and my brothers said that everyone named Dumbledore had one. It is like a sign or something"

The two boys looked at her. "Not all, just a true Dumbledore. Many in the family do not and trust me, you have no idea what I have been through to get even slightly on her good graces"

The redhead shrugged by lifting his shoulders and grabbed the scared rat, an idea coming into his mind. "Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?"

"Yeah!" the chosen one said, and she gave a nod.

Ron cleared his throat and lifted his old wan. "Ahem. Sun-"

Before he could cast the spell, he was interrupted by a girl who opened their compartment door. She was their age, with bushy brown hair and dressed in the school's robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No. Sorry" Aurora answered but the girl's attention was on her friend.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then"

Ron cleared his throat again. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

He zapped Scabbers, but nothing happened, causing him to shrug.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me" the girl said, causing Aurora to roll her eyes, not liking how she was gloating. She kept her blue eyes on her as the girl sat across from Harry. She then pointed her wand at his glasses, causing him to tense. "Oculus Reparo" Suddenly, the tape on the noseband vanished, repairing his glasses as if they were good as new. Harry took them off, amazed. "That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are**...? *turns to Ron*"**

Ron who was eating, spoke even though his mouth was full. "I'm...Ron Weasley"

"Pleasure…and you?"

"Aurora Dumbledore"

At her last name, Hermione's jaw dropped, and her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Holy… when I heard rumours that you were attending Hogwarts, I didn't believe them. Your grandfather is simply the best wizard of all times. I have read all the books about him and his battles and history, his achievements…he is a living legend. Do you have a phoenix as well?"

Aurora simply blinked and pointed one finger up, causing the girl to look at Ruby. The bird was awake, being startled by the blubbing personality of the brunette and looked at the girl carefully. A giant smile appeared on her face and she stood up, observing the legendary bird.

"Yeah…careful with her. She can be weird sometimes"

Hermione gave a nod and after a minute of gawking, she turned back to reality. "Oh, before I forget… You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon. Aurora, come with me. I can show you where the bathroom is to change"

"Okay…thanks…" the girl said, still unsure of what to think about the smart but slightly off girl.

She grabbed the robes she had next to her and followed her out of the compartment. Hermione stopped before closing the door and looked at Ron. "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there" she said and pointed at the dirt mark on his nose.

They left right after and the small walk to the bathrooms, Hermione started to talk about the books she read on Hogwarts and Magical families while also bombing her with questions, surprise surprise, about her grandfather.

Aurora left out a sigh, relieving most of her childhood where her grandfather was the main reason people talked with her. It was the main reason she asked to go to a muggle school and not have any wizard kids as friends.

She guessed that she would have to get used to it since she would be attending Hogwarts and her name would draw attention. Yet again, Harry was also attending, and his name was slightly more talked and famous than hers which could make him the talk of everyone. She felt a little sorry and made a promise to help him and stand by his side. At last, they reached the bathrooms and Hermione bid her goodbye. She quickly changed into the robes, a white shirt, black knee-length skirt, black high shocks and closed black shoes. Last was the Hogwarts robe which was a little too big for her shorthands. She tried to fix it but eventually gave up and hoped to get a height boost soon or find a spell instead. Once securing the wand in the big pocket of her robe and make sure her hair was okay, she walked out and towards the compartments.

A blond boy and two goons, all her age, suddenly bumped on her; causing her to almost fall. She managed to regain her balance by pressing her body against one closed compartment door.

"Watch where you are going," the blond said and laughed along with the boys as he kept walking.

Aurora glared at them and made a nasty hand sign when they weren't looking. Without her knowing, three people had seen her, and one had even opened the door.

"That is some vulgar muggle sign" one of them commented, scaring her and causing her to turn sharply.

Her hand went above her fast-beating heart and she took a good look at the boy. He was a few years her senior with ginger hair and brown eyes filled with mischief. He was wearing the Hogwarts robs and he was a Gryffindor.

"You scared her you idiot," a second voice said and almost an identical boy appeared next to him.

"No, I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Whatever. I am Fred Weasly" the boy who had talked to her first said.

"And I am Gorge Weasly," his twin said.

The younger girl blinked and once she got a grip on herself, she smiled and stood up; letting her hand fall to her side. "Pleasure. I am Aurora"

"Will you two let her in or what?" a third voice said, and Aurora got a glimpse of a dark-skinned teenager, the same age as the twins.

"Right," the Weasleys said and each grabbed her wrist before pulling her in, closing the door behind her.

"Uhm…hi?" Aurora said, little awkward at the sudden moment.

"I am Lee Jordan," the boy said and extended his hand.

"Aurora Dumbledore"

"You are a Dumbledore?!" the twin screamed as they stood next to her, towering over her small height.

She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. Usually, she kept her face neutral, but the excitement of the duo was something different and enjoyable.

"Yeah…"

"That is so cool. Your grandfather and we are best pals" Fred said and shook her hand, her brother doing the same with her other hand.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Nah. But he hasn't kicked us out yet despite our mischief and pranks"

Her mouth turned into an O shape and quickly a smile took its place. "Oh, my…you are the twins who pull pranks on Snape and Filch!"

"You know us?" they asked at the same time.

"Hell yeah. Whenever I visited Hogwarts for summer or heard some stories, you were the main talk. I always wanted to meet you! Your pranks inspired me to do the same to my muggle classmates!"

A giant smile appeared on their faces and they both placed their hands on each of her shoulders. Then, they gave a theatrical bow which made her chuckle.

"Our first fan. Such an honour to have inspired a future prankster" Fred said.

"At last we can continue our legacy" Gorge added.

"Well, you not escaping them now," Jordan said and chuckled, making her smile.

"Let's continue this later on Hogwarts. You guys have to show me your tricks and lairs and in return, I can show you some of the castle's secrets"

"It's a deal" Once again they spoke together and shook both of her hands.

She smiled and pulled the door open but stopped once she remembered something. "Oh, by the way, I know your brother; Ron. He is in the same compartment as me"

"So little Ron got to meet you first huh?" Fred said. "Did he try the magical spell I taught him?"

"Yep"

"Did it work?" Gorge asked.

"Now, do you have to ask that?" she asked with a chuckle and placed her hands on her waist.

The boys laughed and she bid them goodbye before heading back to her compartment. A smile on her face and her day turning extremely good.

* * *

By the time the train arrived on Hogwarts, the sun had set, and the sky was a pitch black. Countless stars decorated it along with a bright moon. Coming off the train, lanterns were hanged to provide some illumination.

Hurry went first, followed by Ron and then Aurora who had Ruby sitting on her shoulder. Welcome to Hogwarts. A gentle giant man with a thick beard and long hair was holding a lantern and was walking along the side aisle.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!"

The trio, all dressed in their robes, walk up to Hagrid.

"Hello, Harry" the man greeted and then his eyes fell on the girl. "Aurora! Been almost a whole year since I last saw you!"

"Good to see you two Hagrid" she replied with a smile.

Ron just stared at the height of the man in front of them. "Whoaa!"

"Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me"

* * *

A large number of boats were plugging across a vast lake, where up ahead a huge castle, known as the Hogwarts Castle, could be seen. Almost everyone looked around in awe.

"Wicked" Ron exclaimed.

Aurora smiled. "And you have seen nothing yet"

* * *

Once out of the boats, they were lead inside the castle and up the staircase. They reached a much higher level where a middle-aged but beautiful woman dressed in emerald robes and wearing a pointy hat was waiting for them.

She tapped her fingers on a stone railing and then went to the top of the stairs to greet the newcomers. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup"

A scared-looking boy spotted his toad sitting near McGonagall. He jumped forward. "Trevor!" he called and caught the toad while the woman stared at him down and some of the students laughed. "Sorry" he exclaimed and backed away embarrassed.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily"

With the final words said, she left to go into another room. The same platinum blond-haired boy which had pushed Aurora spotted Harry and spoke up.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. ***some of the students start whispering* **This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy. ***Ron snickers at his name*** Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well, soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" he said and extended his hand.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks"

Aurora smirked at Harry's reply and took a step forward, being right next to Ron. "You are right on that Harry. Allow me to help, give you a good clue of how filthy a certain family is" she said and glared at Malfoy.

He recognized her and returned his glare at her. "And you think your family is better? For all, we know you could be a filthy mudblood"

She was not affected but her dear companion was. It let out a loud screech and almost attacked by rising her feathers and brining her sharp beak little too close to his face. He shouted in fear and surprise, causing him to take a step back, which ended up bad. He tripped over his long robes and fell on his butt, making many students laughter.

The girl looked at Ruby and petted her redhead, glad they could find something in common; even if it was a certain dislike for a spoiled boy. Malfoy stood up and glared, making sure to keep his distance.

"My father will hear about this," he said.

"I am so scared. I am practically shaking from fear. Can you not see?"

More laughter erupted and Malfoy seemed ready to pounce on her but was stopped by a tap on the shoulder with a paper.

Everyone suddenly went quiet and turned their attention to the Witch from before who had a not pleased look at her face. Draco walked at the back of the group but not before sending one last glare at Aurora and Harry. The brunette smirked but quickly dropped it when the woman looked at her.

However, she didn't fail to notice the ghost smile on her face; a sign that she didn't fully mind the commotion. The girl kept a neutral face.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me"


	3. Chapter 3

The wise professor and powerful Witch led everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there were four long tables with thousands of students, as well as floating candles. The roof appeared to be the sky.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History" Hermione said to a girl as they walked side by side.

Ruby left Aurora's shoulder and flew across the hall before making her way to her sitting grandfather. He smiled when he noticed her, causing her to smile back while Ruby made herself comfortable on the back of his big chair.

At last, they were all lead to the front where an old, brown and worn hat lied on the stool.

"Will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words"

The said man rose from the main table. "I have a few starts of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you" he said, causing Harry to look scared.

"Don't worry about that" she whispered and bumped him slightly with her shoulder.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger" the woman said and read the names from a scroll.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you" Ron commented as Hermione walked to the stool and earned a jab on the stomach by Aurora's elbow.

She didn't like that girl that much but there was no reason for her friend to be mean or talk about her in such way. He didn't even know her and unlike Draco, she had done nothing wrong other than being smart and gloating about it a little.

"**_Ah, right then...hmm...right" the Hat started to talk. "Okay...Gryffindor!"_**

The students cheered and Hermione jumped off with a smile.

"Draco Malfoy"

The boy sauntered up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaked before touching down on Draco's head. _"SLYTHERIN!"_

The students cheered, not as loudly though.

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," Ron told Harry.

"That is not true. There have been some good Wizards…just not in the recent history" Aurora corrected him.

As the names went on, more and more students were sorted into their respected houses. Aurora zoomed out, looking at each familiar teacher who smiled at her except for Snape, a dark-haired and cold teacher who was indifferent with her at that moment. Then, her eye last landed on a man with a purple turban who gave her a smile which made her feel quite uneasy. A shiver went down her spine and Harry put his hand on his forehead where the scar was. At last, our heroes' turn came.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked concerned and drew her attention.

"Nothing... nothing, I'm fine"

"Ronald Weasley" the witch called, and the redhead gulped.

Aurora gave him a gentle push and he started to walk up towards the stool. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. **"_Ha! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you... Gryffindor!"_**

Everyone cheered and the duo did as well while their friend left out a sigh of relief while taking his place at the table where his housemates were.

"Harry Potter"

The room became silent in a matter of minutes. Aurora smiled at the boy and motioned with her head faintly for him to go. He walked up slowly and sat down like everyone else had done; the Sorting Hat placed on his head.

"**_Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"_**

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin" the boy whispered with his eyes closed.

**_"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness! There's no doubt about that. No?"_**

"Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin"

"**_Well, if you're sure... better be... GRYFFINDOR!"_**

An immense cheered started, people, standing up from the tables; especially those belonging to Gryffindor.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" the Weasly twins shouted as Harry sat next to Hermione.

His light blue eyes locked on Dumbledore, who lifted his goblet and slightly waved it as if he was wishing congratulations.

"Aurora Dumbledore"

Her blood ran cold and she found herself dropping the smile she had. Everyone was once again quiet, but the faint whispers could be heard. Either they knew she would attend or asking since when the Principal had a relative. She took a deep breath and walked towards the stool, McGonagall giving her a gentle smile while she was holding the talking hat. She could see the smiles of other professors who knew her, but most reassuring came from her grandfather.

She sat down and felt the big old hat being placed on her head. _**"Ohhh…at last your time has come Aurora"** _he started. She knew him, having talked to him a few times when she was in her grandfather's office. **_"Yes…Hm…I sense power, power and greatness…you know where that leads…"_**

Her eyes widened in shocked and she looked at the table where the Slytherin students were. "No…not there"

_**"If not there, then when?"**_ She looked at the Gryffindor table where Ron, Harry, Hermione and the Twins were; all smiling at her. "_**Ohhh, I see…well then…Gryffindor!"**_

She released the breath she didn't know she was holding and felt the hat being lifted off. Smiling big, she almost ran to the table while everyone clapped; her table louder than ever.

"We got the Dumbledore! We got the Dumbledore!" the twins shouted, and George motioned for a space between him and Lee, right across from Ron and Harry.

"I swear this thing is more stressful than it looks like," she said once she had sat down.

Some laughed and she smiled, looking at her Grandfather who gave a nod and could see the pride in his eyes. She smiled at all the teachers who she knew and liked before focusing on the sorting which continued. She clapped along with the rest while talking slightly with the twins.

Once everyone was sorted, McGonagall dang on a cup. "Your attention, please"

Dumbledore rose from his chair. "Let the feast...begin"

Suddenly, food magically appeared on all the tables and the hall as filled with awe and chatter. The food was endless, from sandwiches and salads to Turkeys, chickens and steaks.

"Wow" Harry exclaimed while looking at the food and Ron stuffed his face.

Aurora smiled and slowly started to eat, listening to the discussion and chatter all around her.

A boy their age named Seamus was explaining on his first experience with the famous letter." I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out"

Neville laughed and Aurora chuckled, making sure to cover her mouth while the food was still inside. Harry smiled and turned his attention to the teachers, noticing the man from before with the dark oily hair and cold gaze. He leaned over to the third older of the Weasly siblings who was sitting next to him. "Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house" the redhead replied.

"What's he teach?"

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years"

Ron who had just finished a chicken wing, reached into a bowl for more when a ghost popped its head through the table and bowl.

"Ahh!

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor" he said as he levitated on the air.

Numerous ghosts came pouring from the walls, sailing along.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo"

"Look, it's the Bloody Baron!" one kid shouted and pointed at the ghost that had shouted before and flown above their heads.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked.

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied"

"Do not worry Sir Nicholas, they will eventually give in and allow you" Aurora added.

"Goodness, been a year since I saw you Aurora. Finally a student huh? Which reminds me that the Baron owns me the bet"

She chuckled and Ron's eyes widened once he realized who the ghost was. "I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind"

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

"Like this," the ghost said and grabbed his head pulling it to the side. His head was hanging on just by a thread and the scene caused different reactions to the quartet.

Ron screamed, Hermione moaned in disgust, Harry looked in amazement and Aurora had returned to the food. Nick reattached his head back to his body and flew away.

* * *

Once the food was over, time for everyone to return to their dormitories. While the more experienced students left first, the prefects of each House gathered the first years to lead them to their housing.

For the Gryffindors, none other than Percy Weasly had taken the honour and lead the kids. "Gryffindors, follow me, please. Keep up. Thank you…This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change" Everyone followed and watched with wide eyes as the staircases moved and changed places despite the students being on it. "Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on"

They began walking up the stairs, several of the portraits greeting them. Neville grabbed Seamus elbow and looked around in awe and fright. "Seamus, that picture's moving!"

Ron pointed at the portrait of a young girl. "Look at that one, Harry!"

"I think she fancies you"

Aurora giggled. "Oh she does"

Finally, they reach the 7th floor and were walking down the corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower. They came up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress. She was known as "The Fat Lady".

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis" Percy said, and she smiled. The painting opened up to reveal a doorway in the wall, leading to Gryffindor Tower. "Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on"

"Oh, wow" a girl exclaimed and looked around in awe once they were inside the common room.

It was quite spacy with some desks and red couches in front of the fireplace. A coffee table, bookcases and windows that looked outside. The colours of red and gold were almost everywhere along with banners and symbols of Griffin, the animal of their house.

"Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boy's dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up"

* * *

Aurora had bid the boys goodnight and followed the rest of the girls towards the rooms. Once she entered the room assigned to her, she was enveloped into a tight hug while in her face was a bunch of thick curly brown hair.

"Aurora, so great of you to be my roommate," Hermione said and released her.

The said girl blinked in surprise and then gave a small smile. "Yes…quite a surprise. Who is our 3rd roommate?" she asked, mentioning the fact that each room had 3 students.

"That would be me," a new voice said, and the two girls looked at the other side of the room. A girl of their age with dirty blond curly hair stood, holding her head high and had an air of being superior. She was dressed in a pink nightgown and had a pink sleep mask on top of her head. "Lavender Brown"

"Aurora Dumbledore"

"I know who you are" Lavender replied and placed the mask above her eyes before lying on the bed.

Aurora lifted an eyebrow but ignored any words she had to say and walked to the middle bed which was unoccupied. Ruby was on the windowsill of one of the two windows which were at each side.

The beds were big enough for one person, identical to one another. One at the right, one at the middle and the other at the left. Red curtails were gathered and could be released to grant the student privacy if needed. Wooden desks were placed close to the beds and so were wooden small tables at each side to place stuff.

She smiled and petted the sleeping phoenix who simply opened one golden eye for a few seconds before going back to sleep. Aurora then looked at Hermione who had changed into her sleep clothes and was petting a sleeping orangish wild maned cat.

"His name is Crookshanks" the girl replied as she climbed on the bed.

"He is very cute" she replied and then wondered something. "How he didn't come after Ruby?"

"He tried when I came into the room and released him, but your Phoenix scared him away"

They chuckled but were quickly interrupted by their roommate. "It's late and I need my sleep"

The Dumbledore rolled her eyes and whispered goodnight before changing. A smile on her face, feeling great happiness that she was officially a student.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora was deep asleep when someone started to shake her. She tried to ignore the sound of someone calling her name by turning side, but the shaking continued. Opening a blue eye, she looked sleepy at Hermione who was towering over her.

"Come on Aurora! Wake up! We need to go, or we will be late for class"

Letting out some mumbled curses, she slowly stood up. Her first act was to scratch her back and open-close her mouth which had become numb. Looking next to her, she saw Ruby sleeping.

_Lucky bird, _she thought and pushed the covers off her body.

Her bare feet touched the cold floor, making her sever slightly and wrap her hands around her form Her sleeping clothes were a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, both at the colour black. She spotted Hermione in the bathroom, brushing her hair and then Lavender who was still sleeping. Confused as to why their other roommate was still in bed, she looked at the smart girl one more time before getting dressed. Once ready, Hermione grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

They arrived at the great hall for breakfast, allowing them a break to catch their breath and their; mean Aurora while her friend was perfectly fine. The now awake girl looked in the room, seeing it almost empty except for few students that were eating breakfast.

The gears in her mind started to work. "When is class starting Hermione?"

The said girl giggled slightly and rubbed back of her neck. "In an hour and a half"

"What?!"

Her outburst drew the attention of the few students and teachers in the Great Hall. Hermione looked around in alarm. "I am sorry, but I was so excited for the first day and woke up super early. At least we won't be late for our first class"

Aurora left out a sigh and shook her head, feeling no anger against the girl despite the early waking. "Fine"

Hermione smiled and walked towards their empty table with her following right behind her.

* * *

As it was expected, the two girls arrived in the first-class quite early. McGonagall smiled when she spotted Aurora walking into her class; Transfiguration.

"Good morning Professor," she said with a smile and took a seat next to Hermione.

While Albus was her real grandfather, the wise witch was in a way her grandmother. Since she was a child, Minerva had been watching over her; being the motherly figure in her life since her mother had died when she was very young. This ended up with a strong bond between them and a less formal relationship when they were the two of them.

"Good morning Aurora. Fancy seeing you in class so early" the brunette just gave a glance at her friend who grinned awkwardly. "Ohhh I see" she continued with a smirk and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

* * *

Sometime later and class had already started. Professor McGonagall had given them a task and they were busy writing. Harry and Ron were missing, being the only ones and Aurora wondered where they were. As if her thoughts had been heard, the two boys sprinted into the classroom; out of breath. They came to a halt when they didn't spot the professor but instead a grey and black tabby cat on the teacher's desk.

"Whew, we made it. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron exclaimed out loud.

_Oh dear, _Aurora thought as the cat jumped off the desk and transformed into her human self; causing the two boys to look at her amazed. "That was bloody brilliant"

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley. Perhaps if I were to transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time"

The Dumbledore tried to hold back her chuckle, earning a jab on the ribs by Hermione's elbow.

"We got lost" Harry explained.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats"

Aurora chuckled but her shoulder shook slightly. She stopped when the Professor slapped the back of her head with a folded scroll. The girl looked up at the stern face of the teacher and she mumbled an apology before returning to the task at hand.

* * *

After Transfiguration, they moved to the next class which was Potions with Professor Snape. They were as per usual, along with the Slytherin and Aurora found herself glaring daggers at the head of Malfoy who was sitting at the very front.

She was sitting on a desk behind next to Harry while Hermione had taken place on his other side. Everyone was chattering and had steaming cauldrons next to them. However, everyone turned silenced when the door was slammed open and Snape came rushing in.

"Will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... ***looks at Draco, who smiles*** who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper... ***Draco looks on*** in death" He explained and noticed Harry, who was writing what the teacher said, in, his view, not paying attention. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention. "Hermione nudged Harry, finally making him look up to the Professor. Snape then walked to where he could speak to Harry more properly. "Mr Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? ***Hermione raises her hand. Harry shrugs.* **You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Once again, Hermione raised her hand while Aurora glared at the man; knowing very well what his plan was.

"I don't know, sir"

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?"

"I don't know, sir"

"Clearly, fame isn't everything... ***Draco has a smirk on his face*** is it, Mr Potter?"

"Clearly, Hermione knows. Since it's a pity not to ask her"

Aurora stared at him and Hermione looked a bit surprised as everyone laughed.

"Silence" Snape ordered and turned to Harry; a bit insulted; while the boy gulped. He then walked over to his desk and most specifically to Hermione, who had still got her hand up. "And put your hand down, you silly girl. ***sits in front of Harry, and leans towards him*** For your information, Potter... asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful; it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite"

Aurora got tired of Snape humiliating Harry and she stood up when he did. "With all due respect professor, Harry was just writing what you were saying. Instead of asking him questions almost no one knows, you should encourage the rest of us to make notes like him"

Everyone was silent, some gawked and Snape leaned slightly forward; towering over her. However, the girl didn't flinch at his hard stare and instead kept glaring at him. She knew Snape, she knew he was not that bad type of a person but his way of humiliating students he didn't like was not something she tolerated; especially when there was no reason for it.

"I see we have someone else equally confident in this class. Do not expect that just because your _grandfather_ is the principle, you will not be expelled, next time you dare to speak without raising your hand ***most students gasp*** Sit down and I will take 10 points from Gryffindor for your attitude" the girl sat down, still glaring at the man while some kids from her house glared at her. Snape noticed. "Why aren't you all copying this down?"

Everyone quickly obeyed and despite the lost points, Aurora found herself smiling slightly as she did the same.

"Thanks" she heard Harry whisper.

* * *

It was lunchtime; the sun has reached its zenith and all the students were gathered in the great hall. It was their chance to do their homework, eat and take a break from their classes. Aurora was doing her homework while she sat next to Hermione while Ron and Harry were sitting across from her. The latter staring at Snape knowing that he shows dislike for the boy. She left out a sigh.

"Give up Harry. Snape hates pretty much everyone, especially those not in his house" she said without even looking up from her paper.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum" Remus started chanting while moving his wand above his cup. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum..."

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked.

"Turn it into rum. Managed a weak tea yesterday, before-" Ron was cut off when a mighty flash occurs. The cup had exploded, and Seamus was left charred, causing several students to laugh at this. Suddenly, a flock of owls started coming into the hall from the rafters above. "Ah. Mail's here!"

The owls soared by, dropping parcels to students. Suddenly, among the owls, a familiar red and yellow bird was seen. It flew with great speed, almost knocking a few owls midair before heading towards Aurora.

"Oh no," the girl exclaimed and grabbed her staff just as the bird landed right in front of her. Its mighty sharp talons were dragged across the wooden table as it came to a stop just a seat away.

Ruby glanced at her owner and then at a piece of chicken that had been left from the day's lunch. She quickly attacked it, holding it with one leg while the sharp beak was ripping the cooked flesh from the bone.

"Cannibal" the girl muttered as everyone gawked.

"Your bird is weird" Ron commented, earning a glare from the predatory bird and he gulped in fear.

"I know" she replied and shook her head before turning her attention back at her homework.

More parcels were delivered, and one landed in front of Ron along with a newspaper.

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asked, being from the few that got nothing. Ron gave a nod. "Thanks"

Neville was unwrapping his gift and then held it in his hand, showing everyone that it was a clear glass ball with a gold banner around it.

"Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!" Seamus said and the group turned to look at it.

"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red, ***smoke turns red*** it means you've forgotten something" Hermione explained.

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten"

Aurora giggled. "Your robes Neville"

"Huh?" the boy exclaimed and looked at his body, seeing that he was not wearing his black robes. "Oh heck"

The students laughed as he picked up his stuff and rushed out of the hall, trying to think where he had left his robes.

"Hey, Ron, Aurora, somebody broke into Gringotts, listen. ***reads the article*** Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to"

The quartet looked at each other, curious. It was all very suspicious and slightly off, but they still couldn't point out what would happen and how they would be tangled in the middle of it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Afternoon, Gryffindor and Slytherin gathered outside the castle and were lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher, Madam Hooch came down the line. She was a woman with short hair and hawk yellow eyes.

"Good afternoon, class" she greeted everyone as she passed between the two rows.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch"

"Good afternoon, Aurora, good afternoon," she said, stopped at the other side of the rows and turned to look at the class. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone steps up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!"

Everyone did as they were told, and Harry was the first one to succeed. A single "Up" was all it took for his broom to come to his hand. Draco and Aurora had the same fate, quickly holding their respectable brooms.

The girl smiled in pride and looked up, her eyes connecting with Draco's. For a moment they stared at each other, no smirking or anything; just staring. It was interrupted, however, when Ron's broom hit him straight on the nose. They looked away, a faint blush creeping on their cheeks. She looked at her friend who was rubbing his sore nose and couldn't help but laugh along with Harry.

"Shut up, Harry, Aurora," he said but started to laugh as well after he recovered.

Once everyone had succeeded, Hooch looked at them with pride. " Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. ***class mounts on their broomsticks*** When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..."

She blew the whistle. However, Neville's broomstick somehow lifted him off the ground. And the poor boy looked quite frightened.

"Neville" Aurora exclaimed and grabbed his robe, trying to pull him back on the ground.

"Mr Longbottom" Hooch called him.

"Neville, what are you doing? Step down before you fly off" Aurora told him and tried to help but the broom just soared higher and higher.

Suddenly, he took off and Aurora found herself being dragged along with him. However, she let go when she fell on top of Draco, causing both of them to fall on the ground with her on top of him. At the same time, Neville flew away with no control over his broom while their teacher shouted his name. While most kids were busy looking at their classmate, Draco and Aurora once again locked eyes. The situation was quite awkward with him being on his back and her lying on his chest, literary.

"Uhm…" she mumbled, her cheeks turning red.

His cheeks also changed colour, but he quickly noticed some of his housemates looking at him. "Get off me Dumbledore," he said as he tried to keep his pride and name, pushing her to the side. She fell on her butt and found herself rubbing the sore spot while glaring at him. Draco simply stood up and fixed his robes, his cheeks still a faint pink but he refused to look at her. A hand was extended for her and she noticed Seamus.

"Thanks," she said, and she allowed him to help her.

Once on her feet, she turned to look where Neville was and saw him heading towards them. Madam Hooch tried to use her wand to make him stop but he almost hit her if she hadn't jumped to the side. The students quickly parted, and Aurora was dragged to the side by both Seamus and Harry, giving them a thankful look.

Neville kept going, flying through the scatter and up a tower. "Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh!" He zoomed past a statue of a man with a sharp spear and his cloak caught on it. He had flipped off the broom and hanged there. "Oh. Ah...help!" He waved, then the cloak ripped through the spear, and he fell... _But_ his cloak caught on a torch, making Neville slip off from his cloak a second later and fall to the ground.

Everyone had rushed to him, wanting to see how he was and if he was okay.

"Everyone out of the way!" Hooch said and they parted for her. "Come on, get up"

"Is he alright?" Aurora asked as she stood at the very front, watching with worry.

"Owowowow" the boy exclaimed when he was helped up.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy come on now, up you get" the professor said. At the same time, Draco reached down and grabbed Neville's Remembrall, which had fallen from him. She began to lead Neville away with her. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch"

They all watched her leave before they heard Draco snickering. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had squeezed this, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse"

He and his goons laughed, earning a glare from Aurora and Harry who approached him.

"Give it here, Malfoy," the boy said.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. ***hops on his broom and soars around the group, then through*** How 'bout up on the roof? ***soars off and hovers several feet above the grounds*** What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Finally having enough, Harry got on his broom, but Hermione stopped him. "Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said!"

"Let him" Aurora intervened. "Show him who is the boss, Harry"

"He doesn't even know how to fly" Hermione pointed out, but Harry suddenly flew off to face Draco. "What an idiot"

"A brave idiot who does the right thing"

"Getting expelled isn't the right thing" the smart witch argued with her.

"Sometimes it is worth it," Aurora said and watched along with everyone else.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry said as he soared across from him.

"Is that so?" Draco asked as Harry made a dash for him, but he twirled around his broom in a 360. "Have it your way, then!"

He hurled the Remembrall into the air, like a baseball. Harry zoomed after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as he was about to hit a window, from which McGonagall was working, he caught it. McGonagall noticed this and looked surprised as Harry began to fly back down to the grounds. The students all cheered as he landed back on the ground at ease.

"Good job, Harry!"

"Oh, that was wicked, Harry"

Everyone from his house congratulated him and Aurora gave him a smile in which he returned.

Then, Minerva appeared in the grounds. "Harry Potter? *he notices her* Follow me"

Hesitant Harry gave his broom to Aurora and followed while Draco and his goons snickered in delight. The brunette smirked and did a sharp turn, jabbing the blunt edge of the broom straight to Draco' s stomach. The boy folded forward and then fell to his knees, his breath knocked off him. He struggled to breathe, making a silly face while his blue eyes glared at her.

"Oups," she said, and the Gryffindor laughed while the two Goons helped their leader up who was still holding his stomach. "Maybe you should go also to the Hospital Wing Malfoy. I think that will leave a bruise"

Now in control of himself, Draco straightened himself and stood face to face with her. She challenged in with her eyes, their noses almost touching as none of them were ready to give in. They were forced to stop though when Madame Hooch whistled, reminding everyone that she had returned. They took a few steps back but kept glaring at each other.

* * *

Once the class was over, Ron and Aurora met with Harry who told them about the latest news; he was chosen to be their house's seeker in the upcoming Quidditch games.

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in...

"A century, according to McGonagall" Harry finished for Ron.

"Well done Harry" Aurora congratulated him, bumping her shoulder slightly with his.

Suddenly, Fred and George approached and walked along with them. Fred on Ron's side and George on Aurora's. The girl gave him a smile when she noticed, and he returned it.

"Hey, well done, Harry, Wood's just told us!" Fred started.

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters" Ron informed.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch" Gorge explained.

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally... "They broke off from them, who walked across a courtyard

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George finished, making Aurora roll her eyes.

"Thank you for the pep talk guys" she shouted back.

"Our pleasure Young Dumbledore" they both said and gave a mock bow, causing her to chuckle.

Ron noticed Harry's face. "Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!"

Hermione, knowing what Harry was talking about, jumped up from her work and came to join them.

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" the boy asked.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood" the girl told him.

* * *

Hermione led the trio to a trophy case and Hermione pointed at a plaque of Quidditch players. One listed Harry's father as a Seeker.

"Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too" Ron exclaimed.

"I-I didn't know" the boy answered and turned to Aurora. "Did you?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Even though I have passed in front of this case hundreds of times, I never noticed. Well, then; you have nothing to worry about Harry" she added and gave him a reassuring smile.


	6. Chapter 6

It was night by the time they were free, and the quartet made their way up the staircase. It was time for them to retire and rest since tomorrow had classes again and they weren't going to be any easier. Hermione led with the two boys and Aurora right behind her.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do" Ron said in a quiet tone.

"Who doesn't?" Aurora and Harry said at the same time, being in a similar situation.

Ron just looked at her when the staircase shuddered and began to move. Quickly, they grabbed the railings in an attempt to stay on their feet and most specifically, _on _the staircase.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione reminded him.

"This is never good" Aurora commented, remembering how many times she got lost because the stairs changed.

This particular one stopped and led them to a dark haunted corridor way above their common room. The Dumbledore frowned her eyebrows, sensing a familiarity in the corridor.

"Let's go this way," Harry said and walked towards the door.

"Before the staircase moves again" Ron added.

They all gave a nod and opened the door before walking in. It was dark, spooky and deserted with giant spider webs and lots of dust.

"Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden" Aurora said, remembering how she was caught on that corridor once and received quite the lecture from McGonagall.

Suddenly, a flame light on tall stone support. At that moment, Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, came running in and meowed, causing our heroes to jump in surprise. Once they recognized her, their eyes widened.

"It's Filch's cat!" Ron pointed.

"Run!" Harry said and they started running.

They sprinted down the corridor, flames lit up on the stone supports, one by one, as they run past.

"Cool. I have never been that deep in here" Aurora commented and looked around.

"Because you must not" Hermione hissed from her side.

At last, at the end of the corridor, they see a door and head straight for it "Quick! Let's hide through that door!" Harry grabbed the handle, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked!"

"That's it, we're done for!" Ron commented.

"Oh, move over! ***pushes through and pulls out her wand, aiming it at the lock*** Alohomora. ***The door's lock lifts up magically and it opens*** Get in"

They all did exactly that and closed the door behind them, panting as a result of their sudden and constant run.

"Alohomora?"

"Standard book of spells, Chapter 7"

"You need to teach me that once we are back at the dorm," Aurora said, and the witch smiled.

They all waited for a good minute in utter silence to make sure. Once they were certain they were safe, they all looked at each other.

"Filch is gone," Hermione said now more certain.

"Probably thinks this door's locked" Ron added.

"It was locked"

"And for good reason" Harry commented, and the rest of his company turned their heads.

A little bit in front of them, there was a massively huge three-headed dog sleeping in front of them. The dog began to wake; it growled, yawned and growled more...noticing the intruders.

"Oh, hey Fluffy," Aurora said with a smile, recognizing the mythical creature while her friends screamed from fear. They opened the door and ran outside, the boys grabbing her wrists and pulling her out with them. "Wait guys!" she said but it was too late, and they kept battling against the animal, trying to close the door.

Once succeeded, they quickly headed for the Gryffindor Common Room with Aurora frowning.

* * *

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school"

"I keep telling you, he is harmless! We just entered its room" Aurora said, lifting her hands in the air.

She knew the animal, belonging to none other than Hagrid. He had taught her how to calm him down with music and even helped him to feed it. After all, animals were her weakness and sort of her speciality; except for Ruby who lived to torture her.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron argued as they climbed the stairs to the dorms.

"That's why he is a three-headed dog. It's a thing you know, and his name is Fluffy" Aurora corrected.

Hermione gave a nod but focused on the more important stuff. "It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something"

"Guarding something?" Harry repeated as they all stopped where the two areas separated.

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either one of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed... or worse, expelled"

She turned and left, shutting the door to her dormitory.

"She needs to sort out her priorities!" Ron commented and Harry nodded, only to earn an elbow on their ribs.

"Be kind. She saved us with her spell and be thankful she won't say anything to anyone" They both gave a nod and she left out a sigh. "I am going to sleep. See you, tomorrow boys"

* * *

The next day, our heroes had Charms; a class Hermione favoured. Aurora was more neutral, finding other subjects far more intriguing but she wouldn't argue that the spells would and could come useful in the nearby future. They sat in rows at the two sides of the classroom while their professor stood in the middle. He was a very short man with a moustache and glasses; having to stand on a pile of books due to his height.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers? Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practising, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone."

Everyone gave a nod and held their hands. Aurora felt a lump on her throat when she mimicked the move, feeling the power of the core within the wooden object. Since she had taken her wand, she was too afraid to use it and Olivander's words were echoing in her mind.

"The swish and flick" she muttered along with everyone else as she repeated the movement.

"Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then"

The class wasted no time and began to enunciate and doing the movements on their feathers.

"Wingardrium Leviosar!" Ron chanted and waved his wand fast numerous times until Hermione stopped him.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar" she corrected him and Aurora looked at her since they were seating side by side.

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on"

The girl straightened her back with pride and swished her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa"

The feather glowed and lifted.

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!" Flitwick said, the girl smiling with pride.

"Nicely done. You are natural for charms" Aurora said.

"I haven't seen you trying yet. Why don't you?" Hermione asked her.

"Well…I…" the girl tried to find the proper words and her eyes caught a glimpse of Draco.

He had noticed that and he leaned little closer, the same smudge smirk on his face while he waited for her to fail. She narrowed her eyes at him, feeling him challenging her. He had barely managed to lift the feather himself but at least he had tried.

She refused to show her fear and her stubbornness got the best of her. She cleared her throat and lifted her wand before turning her attention to the white feather in front of her.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she chanted and moved her wand accordingly.

The feather glowed slightly but was never lifted. Instead, it suddenly caught on fire; shocking everyone and stopping them from what they were doing. Draco and his goons laughed while Aurora lowered her wand and looked at the side, embarrassed.

"Ohhh… I think we will need another feather, isn't this right Ms Dumbledore?"

The girl didn't speak but looked with the tip of her eye as the ember flames danced on the desk. Surprisingly, they didn't burn anything else, but the feather and they died once the material was nothing but ash.

* * *

After class, Neville, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Aurora were walking through a courtyard with other students all around.

"It's Levioooosa, not Leviosaaaar" Ron mimicked Hermione He then turned to his normal voice. "She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Hermione rushed past him, hugging her books and sniffling in tears.

"I think she heard you" Harry commented.

Aurora gave a punch on Ron's forearm, forcing him to wince and stumble to the side. "You idiot. She was trying to help you!" she argued and rushed after the crying girl, leaving the boys behind.

* * *

Aurora followed Hermione to the girl's bathroom just in time to see her locking herself into a stand. Her crying and sniffing echoed throughout the empty old walls of the room and she found herself leaving out a sigh.

"Hermione," she said and stopped in front of the closed bathroom stall.

"Go away Aurora!"

"I could but I won't. I am here for you" she said and placed her hand on the stall.

Her answer came when she heard more sobs and crying. Defeated, she sat down and placed her back and head against the closed door. She closed her eyes and waited patiently, knowing very well how she felt.

* * *

More than two hours passed, and the girls were still there. Hermione, at last, stopped crying for a moment and took a few deep breaths.

"Aurora?" she called her friend.

"I am still here" the girl replied, her eyes closed, and one leg propped up to support her hand.

"Why did you stay?"

Aurora left out a sigh and opened her blue eyes. "When I was younger…I didn't have the best childhood…that resulted with me locking myself into a room or bathroom and cry for hours…it was those moments I wished to be alone but also…I wished someone to be there for me…Just to know that someone did care…" Hermione stayed quiet but Aurora knew she was listening. "My grandfather was busy running Hogwarts, my parents were dead and all I had was a muggle woman who cleaned the house and cooked…I never had a friend to stand with me…I don't want _my _friend to pass through the same, at least not alone"

Hermione sniffed as she listened, never truly expecting to hear such words. She didn't know about her parents or that she grew up practically alone. She always imagined a great life in Hogwarts and the exact opposite of what she had in her muggle world.

However, she would admit that her words were true. Hermione never truly had a friend either and was mocked when she was younger for her teeth or her knowledge. She had cried in bathroom stalls before in her muggle school but was always alone.

"…I…I didn't know…"

Aurora chuckled a little. "Check the Daily Prophet from a few years ago and you will understand" she answered, her voice bitter as she tried to suppress certain memories.

She wasn't someone to open up, having learnt from a young age that she had huge shoes to fill. She learnt to put a mask when she was around people, never showing how she felt and always crying alone; before picking up herself and act as nothing happened.

She wasn't sure why she confessed such things to Hermione either but something inside told her that it was the right thing to do. In some ways, the two girls were not much different from each other and they both could use some company.

"…Do you…Do you think Ron is right? Am I a nightmare?"

"No, of course not. He simply said that because you managed to do the spell before he could…boys are like that, their pride getting hurt by a girl" Hermione chuckled a little. "But I did punch his arm for that. I understand that your way, to him, was something not right but considering he has many siblings that overshadow him…maybe he didn't mean to react like that"

"I..I see…I didn't mean…"

"I know and he will too, eventually. He is just a little slow"

The two girls chuckled, and Aurora's stomach complained, loudly enough to be heard across the bathroom. "Are you hungry?"

"Well, I am sure its dinner time by now and yes. Aren't you?"

"A little"

"Want to go and eat?"

"…Don't feel like going out yet…my eyes are still puffy…and..."

"Relax. We then wait and worst case, we go into the kitchen and ask the elves for some leftovers"


	7. Chapter 7

At the other side of the huge magical castle, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. It was Halloween night and there were floating Jack O'Lanterns in place of the candles. The two boys were seating and Harry noticed two empty spots on the bench.

"Where's Hermione? And Aurora?" he asked.

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying. And Aurora has been sitting right outside the stall, trying to calm her down" Nevil informed him.

Harry glanced at Ron with a disapproving look on his face and the boy, shrugged. Suddenly, Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall in panic.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!"Dumbledore rose from his seat in concern. Everyone looked at Quirrell as he stopped and there was utter silence. "Thought you ought to know"

With those words, he passed out on the floor. The once silent room was quickly overwhelmed by screams and shouts of students, freaking out and running.

"SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!" Dumbledore shouted, his voice echoing across the hall. Everyone stopped and calmed down. "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons"

* * *

A bit later, Percy was leading the house down a corridor. "Gryffindors, keep up, please. And stay alert!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked.

"Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes ***Suddenly, Harry stopped and pulled Ron aside*** What?"

"Hermione and Aurora, they don't know"

They two of them paled and quickly made their way discreetly from the crowd.

"How are we going to reach them in time?" Ron asked as they started to run down the stairs.

"Look!" Harry said and pointed above them was Ruby was flying.

Her yellow eyes locked on their forms before she flew a little faster. They wasted no time to follow the mystical bird, knowing very well that it would lead them to the girls as fast as possible.

* * *

In the bathroom, the two girls ended up talking about pretty much everything and that had helped Hermione to calm down. Hearing the stall being unlocked, Aurora smiled in victory and stood up, her friend coming out a second later.

They both hugged each other, a smile on their faces. "Thank you, Aurora," the girl said as they parted.

"My pleasure"

They turn and were about to move when they noticed something. Blinking, they realized that it was a troll with its wooden club. Hermione was about to scream when Aurora placed her hand in front of her mouth and slowly moved her to retreat into the stalls as quietly as possible.

The troll though spotted them and with one move, he used its club to smash the top part of the stalls

"Shit" Aurora commented as Hermione freed her mouth and let out a scream.

A second later, Ruby flew in with the boys hot on her tail. The bird let out a screech and brought its sharp claws across the cheek of the beast.

"Come one" Aurora told her and lead her under the sinks while the troll was busy trying to hit her loyal bird.

However, the Phoenix avoided each hit and let it destroy more stalls. The boys had also tried to help by throwing pieces of wood at the Troll but caused no damage or even irritation to it. Hermione screams. Harry and Ron come bursting in.]

"Hey, pea-brain!" Ron called him and threw a wood which hit the troll on the head.

The creature turned but its eyes landed on the two girls crawling under the sink and smashed them with its club; missing them by inches. Ruby tried to attack again but the troll used its free giant hand and grabbed it, squeezing slightly.

"No!" Aurora shouted as she pointed her wand at the creature.

Suddenly, flames came from the tip and as if they had a life of their own, they attacked the hand which was holding her friend. The troll let out a roar of pain as now scorch marks could be seen on its skin.

Ruby was set free and the bird flew away, unharmed. At the same time, Harry got out his wand and rushed towards the Troll while Aurora watched in shock from her previous attack. The troll lifted its club and Harry grabbed on it before managing to land on the trolls head. He held for dear life and somehow his wand ended up the troll's nose.

"Ew" Ron exclaimed and everyone made a disgusting face at the scene.

The troll snorted and whipped around. He grabbed Harry by one leg and pulled him off him before hanging him upside down"

"Do something!" the boy ordered.

Aurora unfroze and pointed her wand at the creature, hoping to get the same flames but nothing happened.

At the same time, the Troll geared up its club and swiped at Harry who pulled himself up and down to save his small body.

"What?" Ron asked as he looked shocked.

"Anything! Hurry up!"

The redhead grabbed his wand. Under the sink, Hermione waved her hand. "Swish and flick!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" the boy said and did the motion.

The club was lifted out of the troll's hand and hovered above its head. The troll looked up, confused, just as the club came crashing back down.

"Wow" Aurora commented, feeling slightly ashamed for not doing anything that setting a few flames and that by mistake.

"Cool," Ron commented as Harry was dropped down once the club hit its target and caused it to crash down for good.

Hermione crawled out from her hiding place, helped Aurora and then the duo approached carefully.

"Is it...dead?"

"I don't think so. Just knocked out" Aurora said as she knelt by its head and lifted one eyelid. "Fascinating"

At the same time, Harry grabbed his wand which was covered in mucus. "Ew. Troll bogies"

He proceeded to wipe his wand on his robes while Aurora kept inspecting the unconscious creature. She stopped when something landed on her head and smiled, looking up as Ruby brought her head closer to her forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked the bird who blinked in a nod.

Suddenly, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came rushing in, forcing her to stand up fast and almost causing Ruby to fall from her head. They teachers gasped at the knocked-out troll.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, all of you!"

"Well, what it is..." the boys tried to explain but Hermione interrupted them.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall" she confessed, and everyone looked at her.

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Aurora and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead"

"Be that as it may be...it was an extremely foolish thing to do" McGonagall said, and they all listened. All but Harry who noticed Snape's leg, which has the trousers' leg torn and a large cut on it. Snape noticed and covers it up, glaring at Harry. "I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment**. * turns to Harry, Aurora and Ron*** As for you two three I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points...will be awarded to each of you." They all grin at each other. "For sheer dumb luck"

Snape and McGonagall left the bathroom

"Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh," Quirell said and watched them leave.

* * *

On the way back to the Gryffindor Common room, Aurora looked up at her bird which still sat on her head but was careful not to injure her with its claws.

"Does that mean we are friends now?" Ruby then pecked her forehead twice, causing the girl to wince and rub the red spot. "Guess not fully"

Her friends laughed a little but then the atmosphere turned serious when Hermione decided to address the subject.

"Good for you to get us out of trouble like that," she told the boys as she walked between them and Aurora.

"What's with you? I mean, we did save their lives." Ron argued.

"Mind you, they didn't need saving if you hadn't insulted Hermione," Harry said, and Aurora gave a nod.

"What are friends for?" the ginger-haired boy said and offered a smile which she returned.

* * *

The next morning, our heroes were in the great hall eating their breakfast; most of them. Harry felt quite nervous since it would be his first game as a Seeker for his house and who wouldn't be.

He was twirling his food on a fork.

"Take a bit of toast, mate, go on," Ron said.

Hermione gave a nod. "Ron's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strength today"

"I'm not hungry"

Aurora placed her hand on top of his and gave a smile. "We understand Harry but even a little bit will help. Trust me on that"

He barely smiled and looked at her. Their small moment was interrupted when Snape appeared at the table.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin" the teacher said and walked off limping while Aurora rolled her eyes.

"That explains the blood" Harry suddenly commented.

"Blood?" the girls asked at the same time.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping"

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret"

"So you're saying..." Aurora started.

He gave a nod. "That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants"

A screech was heard, and they looked up, seeing Hedwig flying inside with Ruby. The Phoenix helped the white owl to carry a very large, long parcel. They dropped it off the table and flew away, causing the Dumbledore to lift an eyebrow.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione pointed out.

"But I-I never get mail"

Aurora turned her head to Harry. "Let's open it"

They all worked together and quickly unwrapped it, revealing that it was a broomstick.

"It's a broomstick!" Harry pointed out.

"That's not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!"

"Awesome" Aurora commented as she inspected it.

"But who...?" Harry wondered and noticed Professor McGonagall stroking Hedwig while Ruby had taken her place on Dumbledore's chair.

The Animagus professor smiled and looked at Harry with a knowing look. The boy smiled and gave a nod of gratitude.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later, Ron, Hermione and Aurora took their seats on the Gryffindor stands which were dipped into gold and red paint to represent the colours of their house. They all cheered when their house walked in the arena.

_"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"_ Lee announced and everyone cheered.

"Gryffindor!" Neville cheered loudly, shocking most students with this new self.

The players took their positions in the air in a circle. Harry waved in, highest amongst and looked down.

_"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game"_

"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you," she said and looked at Slytherin before kicking the trunk, causing the bludger to zoom out.

_"The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game" _The snitch zoomed around each Seeker's head, then disappeared. Hooch grabbed the Quaffle._ "The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!" _Gryffindor took possession of the ball and a chaser, Angelia Johnson zoomed past the Slytherins towards their goal, and threw the ball, scoring! People cheered as a ding sound was heard_. "Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!_" A button was pressed and a 10 showed up beside a plaque with the Gryffindor name on it.

Harry, in the air, clapped. "Yes!" A bludger suddenly zoomed by him. "Whoa!"

"_Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint"_

Flint dodged people and threw for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appeared and whacked the ball away with his broom. He smirked at Flint, who glared. Johnson and Katie Bell passed the Quaffle back and forth as they strategized to score. Johnson took it, threw, and once again scores.

"Yay!" Ron, Aurora and Seamus cheered loudly.

"Yes!" Harry cheered on his own from the top of his broom.

_"Another 10 points to Gryffindor_!" Lee said and added another 10 to the score with a ding.

The Slytherins decided to get messy. They dodged, kicked, and tried to score. Once again, Oliver blocked them.

"Give me that," Flint said and grabbed a beater's bat from one.

He then whacked the bludger right at Oliver. It hit him directly in the stomach and he plummeted to the ground, knocked out. This caused the entire audience to boo; Harry was visibly upset as the Slytherins laughed. The Slytherin members headed off. One jumps over George and scored, causing Lee to add 10 points in the plaque with Slytherin's name.

"Those little…" Aurora commented and cursed under her breath; her fowl words being covered by the sound of cheering coming from the Slytherin stands.

However, the boys around her heard her and turned to look at her. She had her hands folded in front of her chest and glared at every single Slytherin player that flew close to them.

"Take that side!" Flint ordered his teammates.

They boxed Johnson in and sent her into the capes covering one of the towers. She fell in and was out. The crowd let out more boos, Aurora being one of them and was not pleased at all when the Slytherin scored again.

Suddenly, Harry saw the Snitch. He started to head off after it and then suddenly his broom started bucking and turning. "Whoa! Whoa!"

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid wondered.

Hermione grabbed Aurora's binoculars and looked through them at Harry, then at Snape, who was visibly muttering. "It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!"

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Ron asked.

"Leave it to me," Aurora said annoyed as she stood up and left the stands.

Hermione rushed after her and grabbed her wrist. "What are you planning to do?"

"Don't know. I plan to improvise" she admitted and headed for the stands.

"I am coming with you," the girl said and caused her to smile as they continued.

Harry was knocked and thrown around, then fell, dangling by one arm from the broom.

* * *

"Come on, Hermione! Aurora!" Ron muttered as he watched with worry.

The girls were hurrying up in the tower structures. Then, they appeared underneath Snape. Aurora took a deep breath and brought her wand out before touching it on the man's cloak.

It was one she had found in her books, wanting to learn some useful spells to help more in situations like the one with the Troll. She had no chance to practice it….until now.

"**Lacarnum Inflamarae**" she whispered and closed her eyes, praying that she would succeed since it was her first try.

A spark ignited and Snape's cloak caught on fire. With wide eyes, Aurora watched and grinned with pride but was pulled away quickly by Hermione before they could be seen.

"Fire! You're on fire!" someone pointed out.

"What? Oh!" Snape exclaimed and knocked the man back.

He fell into Quirrell, who then also fell. Snape then managed to bat out the fire and acted as though nothing happened.

At the same time, the broom stopped bucking, and Harry climbed back on, only to see the Slytherin seeker is after the Snitch. He waisted no time to takes off.

"Go!" Ron shouted.

Harry rammed the Slytherin Seeker, then was butted out. He returned, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dived. The boys followed, but they approached the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backed out, and Harry pulled up his broom as he followed the Snitch, feet above the ground.

He stood up, and stepped forward, trying to grab the ball. He went too far, and topples off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. He got up and lurched, causing the crowd to gasp.

Hermione and Aurora appeared beside the tower to see.

"Harry" Aurora called his name and grabbed Hermione's hand in worry.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid pointed out.

Harry lurched and the Snitch popped out of his mouth before landing in his hands.

_"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Lee announced._

Hooch blew her whistle while riding on her broomstick. "Gryffindor wins!"

The crowd cheered in joy including Gryffindor.

"Whoo-hoo!" Hermione cheered and Aurora did a small happy dance, fists on the air.

McGonagall giggled happily. Harry raised the Snitch into the air and the crowd, and his team, cheered.

"Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!"


	9. Chapter 9

Small-time passed since that victory during the Quidditch game and everything had returned to normal rhythms. Not our heroes though, who still discussed and kept all the information in their minds.

Simply too many things didn't seem to fit, and they felt the need to find the solution to this new maze of secrets and mysteries. Currently, they were walking along a path with Hagrid, informing them of their latest conclusions.

"Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" The gentle giant asked.

"Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asked back.

Hagrid turned to them suspiciously. "Who told you about Fluffy? Aurora did you take them there?"

"What? Of course not. You know I would never break my promise when you showed him to me"

"He is yours?" Ron asked.

"Well, of course, he's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yes?" Harry exclaimed and they all stopped and leaned slightly closer.

"Shouldn't have said that. No more questions! Don't ask any more questions. That's top-secret, that is"

"But, Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it"

"Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher"

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking" Hermione added.

"Exactly" Harry exclaimed, and Aurora gave a nod with her head.

Hagrid left out a sigh. "Now, you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel"

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry repeated and turned to the others

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that" the gentleman mumbled constantly and walked away from the group before he could spill more secrets.

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Aurora asked and turned to Hermione.

The girl shook her head. "I don't know"

"Well then, guess we will have to find out"

"And get expelled in the process?"

"Oh come on Hermione, we can't get expelled for searching"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I do not like that idea"

* * *

The month passed like a blur, no more incidents taking place. After the event with Harry's broom, the life of our heroes turned fully normal. They were so caught up with their homework and their lesson that didn't realize when Christmas arrived.

The mood of the year was festive with decoration everywhere and many students preparing to return to their homes. Classes had been stopped and allowed everyone the very much wanted break.

Aurora walked with Hermione to the Great Hall, her roommate wearing a scarf and holding her big luggage. She was from the lucky ones to return home while her three friends would stay over in Hogwarts.

She had helped her pack and were discussing what the smart witch would be doing. Aurora always spent Christmas at Hogwarts since her caretaker had her own family to see so it was nothing new for her.

"You can come with me you know. My parents are eager to meet you" she told her, bringing up the fact that she had written to her parents about her.

"Maybe next year. Thank you tough. I never had Non-Hogwarts Christmas" the Dumbledore said with a smile and the two girls watched around the great hall.

The Ghosts were all flying above them, singing themed songs while the white snow kept falling outside and covering the magical ancient grounds with a thick white blanket. There was a massive tree close to the teacher's table and Flitwick was using his wand to put ornaments on it while Harry and Ron were playing Magical Chess on the Gryffindor table.

The two girls walked towards them.

"Knight to E5" Harry ordered, and his Knight moved to its destination.

Ron had a smug face. "Queen to E5"

The girls watched as Ron's queen went over to Harry's knight and whacked the knight with her chair, breaking him into pieces.

"That's barbaric!" Hermione commented with a shocked face and Aurora chuckled as she sat next to Harry.

"That's wizard chess" she explained.

"I see you've packed" Ron pointed out when he noticed her luggage.

"See you haven't" the girl replied.

"Change of plans, my parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there"

"So cool. I want to see Dragon's from close to" Aurora said and pouted, causing her friends to chuckle.

"Good, you can help Harry and Aurora, then. They are going to go and look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel"

"We've looked a hundred times" the ginger head explained.

Hermione leaned over on the table closer to them. "Not in the restricted section. Happy Christmas"

They watch her leave with a smirk on her face.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her"

"Oh we did," the Dumbledore said with a smirk

* * *

The very next morning it was Christmas and Aurora had woken up super early and excited. She loved that day because of the snow and the presents and the sweets and because it was one of the holidays she could use to come and visit her grandfather.

She rushed to the common room which was empty since all the Gryffindors had left minus her, Ron and Harry. Ruby landed on the back of the couch and tilted her head to the side as her owner came to a stop in front of the many presents.

Hearing steps behind her, she turned and saw the boys.

"Merry Christmas guys!" she exclaimed and quickly embraced them into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Aurora," Harry said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas" followed Ron and it was then she noticed the red sweater with the letter R, all handmade.

"What are you wearing?"

"Me mom made it. You and Harry got one as well"

"For real?"

He gave a nod and the trio walked towards the small tree where many presents, neatly wrapped where placed. They all sat down to open their perspective presents. Harry noticed one with a note, so he picked the paper up and read it.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well" he then looked at his friends who shrugged their shoulders.

Curious, the boy proceeded to open the present. He pulled out a blanket-like object.

"What is it? Looks like some kind of cloak" Aurora said.

"Well, let's see then, put it on," Ron said, and Harry did that, wrapping the cloak around his shoulders, making his body invisible. "Whoa!"

Harry looked down at his invisible body. "My body's gone!"

"I know what that is. That's an invisibility cloak"

"So cool" the only girl in the company commented and leaned closer to observe it when Ruby made herself comfortable on her head and watched Harry.

"I'm invisible?" the boy repeated and did a full spin, looking down at himself.

"They're rare" Ron looks down at the note. "I wonder, who gave it to you?"

"There was no name. It just said use it well"

"Weird" Aurora said. "Let's open the rest of the presents"

With a smile, Harry took off the cloak and they all proceeded to do so. The boy was surprised he got some presents from McGonagall, Dumbledore and Ron's mon. Aurora received presents from almost the same people, plus her caretaker.

Her caretaker sent her the latest book of a muggle series she got so obsessed about that. Her grandfather gave her special Phoenix snacks which he made himself and gave to Fawkes when he felt in the mood.

She gave some to Ruby who was now on the floor and enjoying her Christmas treat. The next present was a book and she grinned when she opened it. It was from Hermione and it was a standard book with simple spells and charms.

After the incident with Snape and Harry's broom, she had slaved herself in studying and practising. Since most things they learnt were charms, she tried her best to master them or at least be successful.

She was sort of okay when it came to charms and Flitwick simply told her that her affinity might lie somewhere else like transfiguration, herbology or even runes. With that book, though, she might be able to learn something useful for their next adventure.

"Harry, Aurora" Ron called them. "Those are from my mom" he passed them two presents.

The duo looked at each other before unwrapping them in a hurry. They were handmade sweaters just like his. Harry's was red and gold with the letter H sewn at the back and front. Aurora's was reddish-brown with dark blue and had the letter A instead.

She grinned and quickly pulled it over her head, enjoying the feeling of the material against her skin. The sweater was warm and comfortable and made her smile at the kind gesture of the woman she hadn't even met but went into all that trouble in making her a gift.

* * *

On the very same night, Aurora and Harry had decided to go to the restricted section of the Hogwarts library. It was a perfect time since most people were gone and of course, had Harry's new invisibility cloak.

Thanks to their small statures, the duo was able to fit under the big black fabric and move without much restriction. Harry held a lantern and kept his hand out of the cloak, trying to light their way while Aurora made sure to keep the cloak above them.

The library was dark and empty, the giant wooden bookcases giving a weird vibe as their shadows were playing as the lantern passed by them. She found herself swallowing, never liking the castle when it was too dark.

She had that fear, that something or someone would pop up from a corner and attack her. It didn't help after she had heard all those stories and myths from Hagrid. Now, she wasn't alone, but she stayed on her guard; wishing to finish this faster.

The restricted section was usually guarded or locked, having books with powerful magic, secrets and even deadly curses. No one was allowed there, and its source was used on very rare occasions.

However, all those years her grandfather was Principal and nothing like that had ever taken place; well until now apparently. Once in the said area, Harry put the lamp down and she removed the cloak.

She left it carefully on a chair and looked around.

"Where do you think it might be?" Harry asked her as they started to approach the bookshelves.

"Don't know…guess the letter F?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the duo made their way to the said section and started to read the books on the shelf.

"Famous fire eaters...15th Century Fiends...Flamel...Nicholas Flamel...where are you?" he wondered as he kept searching.

He picked up a book and opened it, only for a man's face to appear from between the pages. He screamed madly and loudly, almost causing him to drop the book if it wasn't for Aurora who placed her hands on top of his and quickly helped him close it.

They put it back but froze on their tracks when they heard steps and a familiar sinister voice.

"Who's there?!" Filch asked and the duo quickly rushed to the cloak and Harry was the first to grab it, but also cause the lamp to fall and shatter. "I know you're in there. You can't hide"

"Hurry" she hissed to his ear and they both wore the cloak before rushing out of the library.

They ran from the room, breathing heavily but as they exited into the hall, Mrs Norris spotted them. She began to meow and follow them. Wanting to escape from her, Aurora pulled Harry around a corner only to see Snape and Quirrell. The dark-haired teacher seemed angry and was pushing the scared one against the wall.

"Severus...I-I thought..."

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell"

"W-what do you m-mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Snape said and stopped once he sensed something. Harry quickly covered his nose and mouth, to prevent any breathing from being heard while Aurora did the same. Her one hand grabbed his and slowly walked backwards, just in time as he reached out to grab something but failed. He whipped finger back in front of Quirrell's face. "We'll have another chat soon...when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie"

Filch suddenly arrived, carrying the broken lantern.

_Damn, _Aurora thought since that was their lantern and she had almost forgotten about.

"Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed" he said, causing Snape and Quirrell darted off.

The duo decided to walk back to the dorm but ended up entering a room they didn't recall. It was empty and vast, the only thing inside was a giant body length mirror with the word 'Erised' engraved at the top.

They took off the cloak and Harry started to walk towards the mysterious mirror while Aurora was checking to make sure that they hadn't been followed or spotted by anyone.

Harry stood in front of the mirror and the reflection, he saw two people appear who were, actually, his late parents, James and Lily Potter. The woman had red hair and eyes same with his while the guy was pretty much an adult version of Harry.

"Mum?" Harry asked, not certain until the woman gave a nod and a smile. "Dad?" the man did the same thing.

He reached out to touch them but only got the mirror. Then, his mother put her hand on his shoulder. He puts his hand on his shoulder as if trying to feel her there.

Aurora had noticed and heard him, closing the door and looking at her friend. Her eyes cast a shadow and she looked down, understanding his pain and need for his dead parents.

"Harry," she said after giving him a moment.

"I need to tell Ron," the boy said and quickly rushed for the door.

She passed him the cloak and watched him go but she stayed. She knew very well what that mirror was. The mirror of desire said to show you what you wanted the most. She had found it two years ago by accident and had the same reaction as he did.

Now that she was once again alone in the room, she walked towards it and stop at a foot distance. Looking at her reflection, she saw a woman; a woman who she hadn't see for a long time.

She had hair the same shade as hers, but her eyes were brown. She was tall, wearing a very familiar black coat and having a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello Mom," Aurora said, returning the smile.

The woman gave a nod with her head as if greeting the child before placing both hands on her shoulders. On the reflection, it seemed to give her daughter a gentle comforting squeeze, but she felt nothing.

She didn't even try to feel it, knowing very well that it was impossible. Yet, tears stung at the corner of her eyes and a deep wish made her crave for such warm and caring touch. She left out a sigh and quickly wiped the tears before they dared to leave.

A second later, the door opened, and Harry came back in with Ron. The ginger-haired boy rubbed his eyes tired and took a good look in the room.

"Come on. Come. Come look, it's my parents!" Harry said excitedly as he stood next to Aurora.

Ron took her other side and blinked, trying to look at the reflection for the said parents but he didn't. "I only see me"

"Look in properly. Go on. Stand there. There. You see them, don't you? That's my dad"

"That's me! Only, I'm a head boy...and I'm holding the Quidditch cup! And bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too! I look good. Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? Both my parents are dead" he replied and smiled sadly before the two boys turning to Aurora.

"Not the future…just what you wish the most" she replied, her voice low as she tried to ignore the image of her mother watching her from the mirror.


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N] - Hello lovely readers, it's me. As you can see, I am not MIA! Yay! :D Anyways, a quick notice.**

**For those who are new to my books and updating schedule, allow me to give you a heads up. Two months with no update is not much for me, plus I do not even comprehend when time passed. Also, I have many stories and the updating depends on my mood and the time I have free. If I choose to stop a story, I will put it on the title as 'Hiatus' but if not; it means I will update...eventually.**

**Now you see, I am a 3rd-year Biology student (soon to graduate sooooo hard times). Plus, with all this corona thing I ended up trapped in the country I study, away from my family and trying to deal with online classes. That put a lot of stress in me, messed me up emotionally and gave me quite a hard time; which is why I either start a new story or not update any of them. Please, understand that and have patience when I update. You will see that in sometimes, I will update many chapters and in others only one. Again, it depends.**

**Thanks again to all my new followers and those who love the story. You rock! 3**

* * *

The winter passed as fast as it came, the mysterious mirror long was gone. Harry had gotten obsessed with it, but principal Dumbledore helped him, reminding him that there were truer things to live and enjoy that an unreal desire. He had also moved the mirror, making sure that it would not be found again or at least; not that soon.

Aurora never approached it again and did not say a word about what she saw. She focused on the new book with spells that Hermione had given her and her studies of course. The life was calm, the incident at the restricted section long behind them.

She was sitting with the boys in the Great Hall, studying for an upcoming test. That was until Hermione came with a really big book. She slammed it on the table, taking the seat next to Harry and startling the trio. Aurora and Ron sat across from them, their hearts beating faster at the sudden fright.

"I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading" she informed them.

Ron blinked shocked and slightly terrified. "This is light?"

The girl glared at him but reminded herself of the importance of the topic. "Of course! Here it is! 'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!'"

"The what?" the trio asked, all equally lost.

"Honestly, don't you three read? 'The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal'"

"Damn" Aurora commented and blinked, taking in the new information. That was way bigger than they had expected.

"Immortal?" Ron repeated.

"It means you'll never die"

"I know what it means!"

"Wait," Aurora said and lifted her hands. "Like…never die from age, sickness or even death by let's say…stabbing?" Everyone gave her a look. "What?"

"Shh!" Harry exclaimed and motioned for the smart witch to continue reading.

"' The only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!' That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!"

With this new realization, they all exchanged looks and all shared one main question.

What's next?

* * *

After some discussion and argument, they all concluded that there was only one person they could go for answers: Hagrid. For that, they waited until nighttime before making their way towards his hut.

Their feet made splashing noises as they ran across the wet ground, the rain from before now a drizzle that fell on their heads. Aurora reached first, being much faster than her friends and she quickly started to knock on the door with all the power she could muster.

"I'm coming!" a thick and heavy voice said, causing her to stop.

The others joined her sides and they all waited until the door was open and the gentle half-giant stood at the entrance.

"Hagrid!" Harry and Aurora called him.

The man was clad in oven mitts and an apron. "Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today" he replied, causing the Dumbledore to lift and eyebrow and watch as he was about to close the door.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone!" they all shouted together, causing him to stop midway.

"Oh," he exclaimed and let them in while he went deeper into his hut.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it" Harry exclaimed, quickly going into the chase.

Aurora and the others looked around, even though she had been there many times. The hut wasn't something extravagant or fancy or big, just a simple hut. It was mostly crowded by different objects but still held that air of warmth and home.

A fireplace was alive with an orange flame and a black cauldron was hanging above it.

"Snape? Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you?" Hagrid replied.

"Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why"

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it!"

"What?" Aurora exclaimed and turned her attention to him.

She never truly suspected that Snape would go as far as to steal the stone. No, he was not that kind of a man and his loyalties were to her grandfather and Hogwarts. Yet, she didn't know that he was tasked with protecting it; which at that moment made sense.

He was a very smart and powerful man, with a deadly knowledge of potions and spells. If she had to choose some of the teachers to protect the stone, she would definitely have Snape as one of them.

"You heard. Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today"

"With that?" she asked, folding her hands in front of her chest, and lifting an eyebrow.

At the same time, Hagrid's boarhound which was named Fang was busy sniffing Ron. Aurora gave him a few pets on the head, letting Ron know that he was harmless, and no harm would come to him.

"Wait a minute. One of the teachers?" Harry repeated, still not believing it.

She didn't blame him though since Day 1, Snape had proven to be a dark and evil person. Aurora even had to tolerate him for 2 years before accepting him as not evil or terrifying. It was the vibe he gave.

Hermione' s eyes doubled in size and she sat in a large chair once she put all the pieces together. "Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments"

"That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that" Suddenly, the caldron started to rattle. "Oh!"

Hagrid quickly hurried over and grabbed something from inside. Then, he placed it on the table and allowed everyone to see that it was a big egg. The kids all gathered around, fully in awe and led by curiosity.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

The man suddenly released the situation he was in and found it hard to explain. "That? It's a ... its um..."

Ron observed it carefully and a smile appeared on his face once he recognized it. "I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

"I won it. Off a stranger, I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact"

"But what is it?" Aurora asked and her answer came a second later.

The egg rattled and cracked, pieces flying off as a small dragon emerged. It squeaked and slipped on an egg piece.

"Is that...a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania"

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked.

Aurora nodded with her head and brought her head little closer, her blue eyes sparkling with amazement as the unique creature. "It is majestically adorable" she exclaimed, and the dragon looked at her before sneezing.

"Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy" Hagrid said as the dragon turned towards him and squeaked. "Hehe. Hallo, Norbert"

"Norbert?" Ron tasted the name, founding it slightly off.

"Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?" the boy laughed. "Don't you, Norbert?" He raised fingers back and forth across Norbert's chin. "Dededede" Norbert backed away, hiccupped, and blew a fireball into Hagrid's beard. "Ohh! Oooh, ooh, ooh, well...he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course"

Norbert hiccupped again and Aurora giggled but then she noticed someone watching them from the window. "Hey!" she shouted as the figure scampered away.

"Who was that?"

"Malfoy" she answered along with Harry and all exchanged looks, knowing that nothing good would come after this.


	11. Chapter 11

A few minutes later and our 4 heroes were walking back through a corridor. It was after all, past their curfew and they had to return without being seen. Plus, they were all in foul mood since Malfoy had managed to stop Hagrid's secret.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I met him" Harry told them, and Aurora gave a nod.

"He has been going on about wanting one for almost 3 years. It's unfair" she pouted.

"It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows" Ron added.

Harry looked confused. "I don't understand. Is that bad?"

"It's bad"

They all came to a sudden halt when McGonagall appeared and blocked their way. She wasn't pleased by the look on her face and she wore only her nightgown, proving that she was most likely asleep when she was awoken.

"Good evening" she greeted them, and everyone gulped.

Aurora noticed Malfoy appearing smugly beside her and she glared at him with all the power she could master. Oh, he had crossed the line and she would remember that. He was lucky she was not allowed to hex him, and that the teacher was in front or she would have done it without a moment of hesitation.

* * *

The wise and powerful witch led them into her classroom, ready to start her lecture. She stood in front of her desk with Malfoy feet away, smirking. Our four heroes were right in front of her, their heads bowed in shame.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken" she said causing the Dumbledore's jaw to drop and gawk at her.

Harry was equally shocked but he found his voice first. "50?!"

"Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention"

"Each?!" Aurora repeated, her mouth opening even more.

50 points were something but 50 points each? That meant that their house would lose 200 points! Oh, they were so dead by Percy and even more hated by their housemates for losing so many points, in a day.

Malfoy kept grinning and gave a nod at the word punishment but then he dropped it once he realized something. Blinking, he turned his attention to the old witch. "Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said..." the five of us"

She turned to him, her face showing how unpleased she was with him as well. "No, you heard me correctly, Mr Malfoy. You see, as honourable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates"

Harry, Ron & Hermione grinned while Aurora chuckled. They might have lost points but at least Malfoy wouldn't get away with being a snitch. As a phrase she had heard in her muggle school said: 'Snitches get stitches'.

* * *

After having the points taken from their house, the quartet focused on their subjects until the day for the punishment came. Only, that it was no day but actually night. They, along with Draco, were led by Filch towards Hagrid's hut. Whatever they had to do, was around the gentle giant.

"A pity they let the old punishments die. There was time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming" the scrub said as he walked, his face as sour as ever. His words caused Draco to gulp and Hermione to walk slightly faster. Only Aurora seemed to roll her eyes, having gotten used to hearing his complaints about the 'good old times' which according to her grandfather; were before his time. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He is got a little job to do inside the dark forest"

On cue, the man appeared from his hat with a crossbow. Despite the low light, Aurora could see that his eyes were puffy and his sniffles confirmed his emotional state.

_Oh Hagrid, _she thought and wanted to give the man a hug but she knew she couldn't at that very moment.

"A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?" Filch said with a tone colder than winter.

The Giant sniffed and then left out a heavy sigh. "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony"

"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind" Hermione said, trying to help brighten his mood.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? ***Filch rolls eyes*** What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all."

"Oh, for God's sake, pull yourself together, man"

Aurora scoffed at his tone. "I am sure you would react the same if it was your cat the one sent away" she folded her hands in front of her chest as her friends gasped.

The man turned his face towards her, towering over her short frame and his eyes showing the anger behind him.

"Why you…" he pointed a finger at her but she didn't budge. She was not scared of him and call her spoiled, but he wouldn't be able to harm her without risking facing the wrath of her grandfather. Understanding the situation, he sent her one last glare before turning to the others. "You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you"

"The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are...***a howl sounds***..werewolves!" Draco said, almost shaking from fear which Aurora found amusing.

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that" his words scared the boy even more. "Nighty-night"

"Right. Let's go" Hagrid said and started to lead them towards the Forbidden forest.

Harry, Ron & Hermione followed but it was Draco who stayed last. Aurora smirked and jumped on his back, scaring him enough to make him fall down. He glared at her and she laughed.

"Come on scary-cat or become a werewolf snack" with those words, she rushed to catch up with her friends while grinning like a Chesire cat.

She knew it was not right but heck did he deserve it, especially for forcing Hagrid to send Norbert away. Some nice innocent payback and well justified in her mind. She came to a halt next to Hermione and glanced behind her, only to see Draco running to them as if his pants were on fire.

* * *

Now deeper into the dark and scary-looking forest, the group walked along a path to a tree. Hagrid stopped, bent down and dipped his fingers in a silver puddle. He pulled them out and rubbed them together. A silver trail smeared with them.

"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asked as Aurora has bent down as well, to have a better look at the mysterious substance.

"What we're here for. See that? That is unicorn's blood, that is"

"Wow" Aurora commented in amazement but then realized something. "Why there is a puddle of unicorn blood in the middle of the forest?"

"well, I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one has been injured badly by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me"

"Okay," the redhead replied weakly while glancing around him constantly.

"And Harry, you and Aurora will go with Malfoy"

Draco grimaced and Aurora sent him a death glare, obviously not pleased at all with how the teams were made.

"Okay. Then I get Fang!" the platinum-haired boy said and pointed at the hound.

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward" In response to the comment, the dog whined.

Aurora petted his head a few times. "Don't worry boy, we will be alright"

* * *

Once the teams were ready, they took separate ways. The two boys and Aurora were walking through the forest in search of the wounded animal. Fang was leading the wat and Draco was holding the lamp. Aurora had her wand out just in case.

She wasn't that scared of the forest and always wanted to explore it. However, it was dark, creepy and her mind replayed some night stories the Weasly twins had told her about the said Forest.

Plus, she had a very bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. Ruby was also not with her which reduced her confidence and bravery by a certain degree. The hand in her arm gave her some security but would it be enough if they ended up facing something big and powerful?

She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her mind and focus at the task on hand.

"You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff" suddenly Draco said, causing her to focus on him.

The light of the lantern definitely helped to make him look less sour and spoilt, perhaps even brave but what he had just spoken quickly shattered the image he was giving.

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared" Harry replied, causing her to smirk.

"Scared, Potter?!" He scoffed but then another howl was heard. He immediately dropped his smug and brace face. "Did you hear that? Come on, Fang. Scared"

Harry and Aurora exchanged a look of amusement before following since he had the lantern so they could see where they were going.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry, Draco and Aurora were tasked as a team to search for the wounded unicorn in the forbidden forest. That was their Punishment for breaking curfew, well their punishment was to help Hagrid who gave them that task. So far, the Forest had been silent with occasional wolf howls but nothing big. Yet, the nerves of our heroes were on edge the more time passed. They let Hagrid's hound lead them as the rich kid held the lantern for them to see.

They had moved away from the thick trees and ended up to the flat ground with gnarled roots all over. Suddenly, their guide stopped and started to growl.

"What is it, Fang?" Harry asked and they all looked where he was glaring.

Up ahead, a cloaked figure was crouched over a dead unicorn, drinking its blood. The figure raised its head, silver blood dripping from its mouth. Harry was the one to gasp loudly but not from fear but rather the pain coming from his scar.

"Harry?" Aurora asked, recalling such thing happening during their very first day.

It was not normal for a scar to hurt on random times, especially when you meet a hooded figure in the middle of the forest. The hand that held her wand shook slightly as she kept her eyes on the weird figure.

Draco could not take it any longer and he started to scream for help while running away dropping the lantern in the process. Fang quickly followed him, leaving the two heroes alone with the figure. The figure sledge over the unicorn and rose erect. It advanced towards them who started to back up. Harry ended up tripping on a root and falling on his butt. Aurora quickly stood between them, her hand shaking as suddenly her mind went black from any spell she had learnt.

"Stay back," she said, her voice betraying how scared she felt.

The figure didn't listen and kept advancing, causing Harry to crawl backwards and her to retreat slowly.

Suddenly, there was the sound of hoofbeats. A figure leapt over the duo and landed near the cloaked figure. It was a beautiful and majestic centaur with grey, almost silver fur. It reared, and the cloaked figure retreated, flying away.

"Harry Potter, Aurora Dumbledore, you both must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you Harry" the man-horse said.

The witch helped her friend up. "Thank you for your help," she said, giving a smile while taking in every detail of the magical creature.

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life"

"But who would choose such a life?"

"Can you think of no one?"

"Do you mean to say...that that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking its blood...that was Voldemort?"

Aurora blinked as she suddenly connected the dots. A shiver went down her spine at the mention of the dark wizard's name and she almost shook whole at the idea that he was back.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" the centaur asked, obviously trying to help them.

She tried to focus on that to keep her mind occupied and not think of the idea that Voldemort could be back. "The Philosopher's Stone," she said, her mind working again.

Suddenly, they hear the barking of a dog. A second later, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Fang rush towards them.

"Harry! Aurora!" the smart witch called their names, worry hearable in her voice.

Aurora turned to look at them and wondered if Draco had brought them. Or if he simply had ended up shouting for help and they rushed to him. She suspected the second case and yet as she looked at him, something was telling her that it was partially the first case.

"Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr Potter and Aurora. You all right there?" Hagrid said and looked at them after addressing the centaur.

"Harry Potter, Aurora Dumbledore, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck"

With those words, the man started to trot away.

"Thanks again Mr. Firenze!" the blue-eyed witch shouted and gave a wave as the man disappeared into the forest.

She was quite excited and happy that she finally met a centaur at last. She stared at where he disappeared until the others called her name since it was time for them to leave and of course report to her grandfather. As she walked towards them, she came to a halt and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on the dead unicorn whose silver blood kept running from the fresh wound. A shiver went down her spine at the thought of Voldemort coming back and deep down she wished it were all just a bad theory.

* * *

Once they were dismissed by Hagrid, the golden quartet gathered in the Gryffindor's common room. They all took their places around the fire with Hermione and Ron seating on the couch, Aurora on a pillow on the floor closest to the fire and Harry standing.

"You mean You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?" Hermione asked, not believing what Harry had just told her.

The boy gave a nod. "But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself; he wants the Stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll... he'll come back"

"We don't know that Snape is working for Voldemort…it doesn't make sense to be Snape" Aurora commented, shaking her head at the thought and petting Ruby who was sitting next to her, sleeping with the warmth of the fireplace soothing her.

Snape wasn't the kindest of person's but working for her grandfather's enemy was obscure. He was a teacher of Hogwarts and of course, he had fought against Voldemort's army like many brave witches and wizards.

Yet, her words fell into deaf ears. Either way, Voldemort coming back was the biggest of their problems and not who exactly worked with or better say for him.

"But, if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to... kill you, do you?" Ron asked.

"I think if he'd had the chance, he might've tried to kill me tonight"

Aurora shivered and Ron gulped. "And to think I've been worrying about my Potions final"

Hermione though seemed to be the one less affected. "Hang on a minute" Everyone glanced at her. "We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared? Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched"

Aurora smiled and gave a nod, agreeing with her logic. Her grandfather was powerful and the only one that could defeat Voldemort and of course the only one the dark wizard was afraid of. And he would go nowhere in the middle of the school year, so they were all safe.

* * *

Some time passed after the incident but not much. Our heroes were busy with their exams but their minds always thinking the theory of the Dark Wizard returning and well…being after them or Harry to be more specific.

They walked across the outdoor courtyard, heading to their next destination.

"I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable," Hermione said with a smile.

"Honestly, you must be the only one Hermione," Aurora said as she walked by her side.

The exams were okay for her but studying so much by heart was never her forte. Plus, the potions were against her. Snape didn't seem to go easy on her either but what could she do? This was the school for her.

"Speak for yourself. All right there, Harry?" Ron said and then noticed Harry who seemed uneasy, his hand often going to his forehead.

"My scar. It keeps burning" the boy replied.

Hermione frowned. "It's happened before"

"Not like this"

"It's not a good sign," the second female of the group said, recalling how the moments always were too coincidental for her liking.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse" Ron suggested.

The boy shook his head. "I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming. Uhh!" he stopped and rubbed his scar. It was then when he noticed Hagrid cross the field, at his hut. "Oh. Of course!"

Without another word, he started to run towards the hut. Confused, his friends quickly followed. He must have had a lead but it would be nice to be let known of it first.

"What is it?" Hermione asked first.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?" they slow down as they approach the man who was busy playing a tone in his flute. "I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?"

Aurora blinked as she sprinted slightly and reached the giant first. Suddenly, Harry's words made so much sense and she felt quite stupid for not realizing the connection or the extreme big coincidence that took place.

"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?" she asked as Harry joined her.

"What did he look like?"

Hagrid stopped playing and looked at the four of them. "I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up"

"The stranger, though, you and he must have talked."

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, 'After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem'"

Aurora paled and facepalmed, suddenly things turning a very bad way. Harry, on the other hand, continued the interrogation.

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well, of course, he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep'"

Harry, Hermione and Ron gaped at the new information as Aurora left out a sigh. "Hagrid, how drunk were you?"

It was known that the gentle half-giant had a knack for drinking and his mouth would open more if he was under the influence. She had found this once and she had used it to get the info and ability to see Fluffy, including the things about Music.

The man blinked, realizing what he said and ignoring her rhetoric question.

"I shouldn't have told you that," he said but it was too late as the quarter started to head off. "Where you going?! Wait!"

* * *

They rushed into the school, Aurora leading the way. She was surprisingly fast and agile as she took each corner and path she knew to reach their destination faster.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked as he tried to catch up.

"We have to let my Grandfather know and someone else"

She came to a halt in front of McGonagall's classroom to catch her breath and once the others reached her, she wasted no time barging in. They run up the aisles between the desks, pass a ghost and stop in front of her desk.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Harry said, regaining his breath.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London" the old witch said.

"…no…no way…" Aurora mumbled, eyes wide as the news pulled the earth beneath her feet.

This was not happening!

"He's gone?! Now? But this is important! It's about...the Philosopher's Stone" the chosen one said, hoping to expose such information might help.

It only shocked the witch more. "How do you know?"

"Someone's going to try and steal it"

"I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly"

The trio walks but Aurora stays back slightly. She stopped walking and look back at the woman she knew all her life. She seemed still shocked by the news and by her face, she was certain she was thinking over something.

Sensing her gaze, Minerva looked her way and gave a faint nod. Aurora just looked at her, feeling exposed and scared at the thought that her grandfather was not here while Voldemort was. She gulped and with her head high, she turned and rushed to catch with the others while trying to calm her mind. Panicking wouldn't help her anywhere and thinking it logically, many things still stood as an obstacle to the stone.

The question was…would they be enough to stop the Darkest and Most Powerful Evil Wizard of all times?

As much as she wanted to say yes, something was telling her that the answer was a solid and big 'No'.


	13. Chapter 13

After learning another piece of information, this one a very bad one; our heroes left McGonagall's classroom with lots of thoughts and deep fears. They walked down the hallway, listening to Harry as to what to do next.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy" he said.

"We don't know its Snape but someone working for... You-Know-Who" Aurora corrected him.

Hermione continued. "Matter is that now, with Dumbledore gone-"

She never finished when they all felt a presence. Turning, they came face to face with Snape.

"Good afternoon. Now, what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" he asked.

"Uh...we were just..."

"You want to be careful. People will think you're ***Harry glares madly at Snape, who looks shocked* **up to something"

With those words, Snape left; leaving them shocked and confused. Was that a warning? A good one? From Snape?

"Now what do we do?!"

* * *

Deciding on a plan, they all waited until nightfall before they meet at the Common Room of their house. They came down the stairs and began to walk across the floor when they heard croaking. Immediately, they came to a halt

"Trevor" Harry called the frog, recognizing him.

Ron did not like that. "Trevor shh! Go, you shouldn't be here!"

"Uhm…guys…" Aurora said as she noticed a shadow.

Suddenly, Neville appeared from behind a chair. "Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"

"Now, Neville, listen. We were-" Harry tried to explain but was interrupted.

"No! I won't let you! ***stands*** You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you" he said with half confidence as he held out his fists.

Aurora blinked a few times, lips parted in amazement and shock at the sudden new confidence Neville showed.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this...***takes out wand*** _Petrificus Totalus,_" Hermione said and cast her spell.

Neville froze at the moment and started to fall backwards on the ground when Aurora managed to catch him and lay him down gently. She looked at the caster who put her wand back.

"You're a little scary sometimes...you know that? Brilliant, but scary" Ron commented.

"Let's go," Harry said and started to walk. As he passed by Neville, he said a simple sorry.

Hermione and Aurora followed, doing the same with the latter feeling guilty but realizing this was the only choice. They couldn't let Voldemort have the stone and so they had to do something about it.

"It's for your own good, you know," Ron said.

* * *

Once out, they all hid under the invisible cloak and made their way towards the Forbidden floor. As they walked, Aurora glanced around feeling her heart beating faster. She was scared…no, she was terrified of the outcome since they had a high chance of having to face Voldemort or his Acquaintance.

She tried to calm herself, thinking that they were all together and they had Hermione with them. She had just proven how good she is with spells and they were not that bad themselves. As long as they stayed together, they should be fine.

"Ow! You stood on my foot!" she heard Hermione complain, making her smile slightly.

"Sorry" Ron apologized as they reached a very familiar door.

Hermione pulled out her wand. "_Alohomora"_

The door opened and they wasted no time to go in. They closed it behind them and they waited for the familiar three-headed dog, only to be met with a loud gust of wind and snoring. Taking off the cloak, they all blinked and watched as the mighty guard was asleep with a harp playing music on its own, close by.

"Wait a minute...he's...sleeping" Ron pointed out.

"Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp" Harry said.

"Or anyone else who is after the stone" Aurora corrected, still defending Snape.

They all approached the dog, a foul smell reaching their nose.

"Uh. It's got horrible breath!" Ron voiced out their thoughts.

It was then when Aurora noticed something. The door was blocked by one of its massive brown paws. She nudged Harry with her elbow and then pointed at it. "We have to move its paw"

"What?!"

Harry gave a nod. "She is right. Come on"

With a lot of try and teamwork, they managed to move the giant thing just enough so the door was free. Aurora opened it and looked inside and then at her friends, wondering who would jump into the pitch darkness first.

"Uhm-"

"I will go first," Harry said before she could even ask and everyone looked at him. "Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out..." the moment he finished that, he frowned his eyebrows and looked at the trio, something feeling odd.

"Does it seem a bit...quiet?" Aurora questioned, voicing out his thoughts.

She wanted to turn, something was telling her she had to run but she suddenly got too scared to do so. The back of her mind telling her what was wrong.

"The harp. It stopped playing" Hermione pointed out.

Suddenly, drool comes down on Ron's shoulder and they all look up, only to see Fuffy wide awake. HE barked and growled while thrashing around. He broke the harp and then aimed for them.

"Jump! Go!" Aurora ordered, being the first to unfreeze. She pushed the two boys in and jumped along with Hermione, missing the sharp teeth by inches. The trapdoor closed behind them and they all landed on some mushy, black, ropelike veins.

"Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really" Ron said.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed as the plant begins to move towards them. "Oh. Ahh!"

Suddenly, all of them were tied up by the plant who started to squeeze them. Aurora panicked but then something clicked into her mind.

"I know this plant! This is Devil's snare! Everyone stops moving and relax. If you don't…well, it will kill you faster"

With those words, she followed them and Hermione did the same. Thankful that the Dumbledore had a knack for Herbology.

"Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!" Rom commented.

Hermione smiled and Aurora closed her eyes as they both relaxed and were immediately sucked down below. They landed on the floor and high fived each other now that they were free.

Problem was that the two boys didn't follow them.

* * *

"Hermione!/Aurora!" Harry and Ron shouted, scared as the plant kept squeezing them.

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Ron asked as he started to panic.

_"Just relax!" Hermione's voice reached them._

"Hermione! Where are you?!" Harry asked next.

_"Do what I say. Trust me"_

Harry gave a nod and relaxed, quickly being sucked through like the two girls.

"Ahh! Harry!" Ron shouted.

* * *

Harry fell through and landed on the hard ground between the two girls.

"Welcome," Aurora said as Hermione helped him to stand.

"_Harry!" they heard Ron shouting from above._

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

_"Help!"_

"He's not relaxing, is he?"

"Apparently not"

_"Help! Help me!"_

"This is not good" Aurora commented.

Hermione gave a nod. "We've got to do something!"

"What?"

They both looked at Aurora who froze and started to panic under the pressure. That was until she heard Ron screaming from fear and pain. It aced her heart and she immediately closed her ears while closing her eyes. "There must be something…a song…something…the Devil's snare…" Her eyes snapped opened as her brain started to work again. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare, it's deadly fun...but.. will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!"

Hermione wasted no time to grab her hand and pointed it up at the plant. "_Lumus Solem!"_

A beam of light shooted out. It caused the plant to Shriek and recoil, causing their friend to fall below and join them.

Aurora left out a sigh of relief that Ron was safe and glanced at Hermione, feeling guilty and quite jealous that she saved them once again. She just wished she knew useful spells like that or not freezing in dire moments, She was a Dumbledore for god's sake. Coming from a strong lineage of Wizards and Witches and yet there she was. Frozen under pressure, almost making her friend die because she was so slow.

Even if she wasn't….she knew no spell that could have helped in that situation. It hurt deeply but didn't show. Instead, she tried to focus on the mission and her friends.

"Whew. Lucky we didn't panic!" she heard Ron say, almost causing her to go there and slap the back of his head.

"Lucky Aurora pays attention in Herbology and Hermione knows her spells" Harry argued, making the Dumbledore smile slightly.

However, everyone's attention was wiped in a certain direction when they heard a sound.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Sounds like wings"

"Let's go then," the other witch said, feeling slightly confident but also curious.

* * *

They walk and enter a room which was filled with peculiar flying golden 'birds'. Peculiar because they resembled no bird they have ever seen.

"Curious. I've never seen birds like these" Hermione said.

Harry blinked as he spotted the difference. "They're not birds, they're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door"

"Yeah but which one?" Aurora asked as they all walked to a suspended on the air, broomstick.

"Don't know"

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked, getting confused.

First the Devil 'snare and now flying keys and a broomstick? It was quite odd and confusing.

_Could this be what protects the stone? But if so, why flying keys? Why not something more defensive? _Aurora wondered.

As she kept wondering and trying to think, Ron crossed the room and went to the next door before trying the same spell to unlock it. Problem was, nothing happened witch left them trapped and with no escape or at least, no way to move forward. The Dumbledore bit her bottom lip and tried to think, looking around. There must have been a trick or something.

"Ugh! What're we going to do? There must be 1000 keys up there!" she heard Hermione complained.

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle" Ron suggested.

She snapped her fingers as she spotted something. "You are right. Up there!"

"I see it. The one with the broken wing!" Harry added, also spotting the lonely key. However, the boy also looked at the broom with a frown.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"It's too simple"

"True"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest Seeker in a century!"

Harry gave a nod and quickly mounded the broom. Suddenly, all the keys go in one direction before attacking him. He wasted no time to fly up and swipe, avoiding the hit. At the same time, Hermione, Aurora, and Ron moved closer to the rusty locked door while also being out of harm's way.

"Oh damn"

"This complicates things a bit!"

They all watch as Harry pushed off into the air. He flew off, after the key while the others followed him. He managed to grab it.

"Catch the key!" he shouted as he zoomed by and tossed the key, only for Hermione to caught it.

They quickly all turned, and she put it int the lock before opening the door. They all rush in, Harry following last. Once Harry passed, Aurora pushed the big door closed with the help of Ron. The sound of something sharp piercing something wooden was heard multiple times as all the aggressive keys were now stuck at the other side of the door. With a sigh of relief, the Dumbledore leaned against the wooden object, her heart beating faster.

"What the hell was that?"


	14. Chapter 14

After the adventure with the keys, the golden quartet kept going. It took them a few minutes of silence before entering a dark room with broken pieces all around it.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all" Hermione said, grabbing Aurora's hand who squeezed it in comfort.

"That makes two of us. This place is creepy" she said.

She loved a good adventure and some exciting or new places but she had come to realize the reality of the situation and the task at hand. It suddenly didn't seem so enjoyable and much more dangerous.

This was not something she had ever done, and it scared her, even though her friends were right next to her. At least, she wasn't that scared because they were all together but she still had her guard up.

"Where are we? A graveyard" Harry asked.

Ron left out a sigh. "This is no graveyard. It's a chessboard"

His point was proven when he walked onto the marble board. Flames suddenly light up, illuminating the board with giant players. The trio quickly walked up to him.

"There's the door" Harry pointed out it.

They all walked across the board, towards the door. Suddenly, as they reached a line of pawns, the pawns bought up their swords, causing them to jump and back up.

"Now what do we do?" Aurora asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room" Ron said. "All right. Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle. Aurora you can be the Pawn laterally of Harry. As for me, I'll be a knight"

They all gave a nod and took their places, feeling insignificantly small net to the giant chess pieces. There was also something that didn't sit with Aurora since this was supposed to be a Chessboard.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

Ron, aboard a horse. "Well, white moves first, and then...we play.

A pawn on the other side moved forward and Ron studied the game.

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like...real wizard's chess, do you?"

"You there! D-5!" Ron ordered and a black pawn moved forward, diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn rose its swords and smashed the black one, causing our heroes to jump. "Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!"

_I was afraid of that,_ Aurora commented in her mind as a shiver went down her spine.

She wasn't that knowledgeable about Chess, but she was aware that pawns were quite easy to lose. She looked at Ron and put her outmost faith that he would keep them all safe, but the fear was there.

* * *

The game continued, chessboard pieces smashing each other in terrifying sounds that echoed in the dark and close area.

"Castle to E-4!" Ron ordered, only to lose the said piece. "Pawn to C-3!" The opposite Queen turned and smashed it, the pieces reaching Aurora who was the closest.

So far, Ron had avoided using any of his friends, but Aurora had to move a few times to ensure she would stay safe. That forced her to be more front on the chessboard than her friends and also worrying her.

Our heroes winced, especially as the deadly white Queen turned again, this time facing them. The boys studied the game, being more familiar with it.

After a moment of silence, Harry realized something. "Wait a minute"

"You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then you'll be free to check the King" Ron explained.

"No, Ron! No!"

Aurora looked at her friend with wide eyes. "No Ron!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked confused.

Harry answered immediately. "He's going to sacrifice himself!"

"No, Ron, you can't! ***Ron closes his eyes*** There must be another way!"

The Ginger head turned to look at her. "Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not Aurora you. ***the boy nods*** Knight...to H-3" Ron's horse moved forward, sliding respectively as it is allowed before stopping at the said tile. "Check"

The Queen turned and advanced towards him, making his heart beating faster. HE clutched the steel rains and closed his eyes. The chess piece stopped before smashing and destroying the horse with one move.

Ron was sent flying, off the chessboard and on the floor next to them.

"Ron!" Aurora shouted, fighting every instinct in her body to rush to him and check if he was alright.

She could see him breathing but she was uncertain if it was true or not. Hermione tried the same, failing in stopping herself and almost taking a step. Harry, however, noticed and immediately extended his hand.

"NO! Don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing" Hermione nodded and stayed at her place but constantly glancing at the ginger head.

Aurora kept doing the same until she spotted Harry walking with the tip of her blue eyes. Turning her head, she watched as her friend passed by her and headed to stand diagonal in front of the king.

"Checkmate"

With those words, the King's sword fell onto the ground victory. Everyone released a breath they were holding, knowing they had won but wasted no time before rushing to their friend.

They bent beside him, confirming that he was breathing but he was simply unconscious. Aurora wanted to hug him, but she knew it was too risky, considering she could worsen his situation.

She then turned to Harry, "We will take care of Ron. Go to the owlery and send a message to my grandfather. You have to go, Harry"

The boy hesitated, wanting to do this but feeling an uncertainty at what he would face in the next room. He swallowed hard and Hermione noticed.

"Aurora will go with you. I can take care of Ron" she said.

"What?" the girl asked and looked at her friend. "I cannot do that Hermione. You should go. You know spells and you are better at this"

The smart girl placed her hand on top of hers, giving her a reassuring smile. "You have also been training so hard lately. Plus, my specials are mostly defensive and basic charms. You should go. You two together will be fine"

The Dumbledore gulped and looked at the unconscious Ron. She thought of how Hermione had saved them at the devil snare and from Neville. How Ron, now, almost sacrificed his life to help them continue.

Harry was obviously the chosen one and only he could end this. She had no role to play, she was simply watching and existing. It hurt, knowing she was powerless but perhaps this was her chance.

Perhaps Hermione was right, and she should go with Harry. She just had to trust herself and life, knowing this was happening for a reason.

"Okay," she said said after a moment of deep thought and silence.

She stood up with Harry. " You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard, you are. And so are you Aurora. Trust yourself"

"We are not as good as you" Harry said.

She smiled. "Me? Books and cleverness? Same thing I said to Aurora. Plus, there are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. Aurora, Harry, just be careful"

They both gave a nod and started to walk towards the last door.

* * *

They came in front of some stairs, the room smaller than the previous one and almost engulfed in darkness. The duo looked at each other and started to walk down the stairs slowly, feeling uneasy.

Halfway down, harry stopped and winced, feeling his scar burning. Looking at the end of the stairs, they saw Professor Quirrell standing before the Mirror of Erised.

"You?" Harry asked as the said professor turned to face them. "No. I-it can't be. Snape, h-he was the one—-"

"Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to him, who would suspect p-p-p-poor st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"I knew it" Aurora whispered, the shock passing and feeling a deep and mental moment of self-pride. Also, a small reassurance that Snape was not a traitor because, despite his shady character, he was a loyal friend of her grandfather.

"But-but that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me"

Quirrell smiled as the kids walked down the stairs little more. "No, dear boy. I tried to kill you ***duo eyes him in disbelief and confusion*** And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded, even with Snape muttering his little counter curse"

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"I knew you were a danger to me right from the off. Especially after Halloween"

"Then you let the troll in" Aurora butted in, connecting the dots.

"Very good Dumbledore. Yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running about the dungeon, he went to the third floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again" he then turned towards the mirror again; Harry winced as his scar burned again. "He rarely left me alone. But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone, never. ***staring into the mirror*** Now, what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

_"Use the boy_" a horse bodyless voice was heard, and the duo looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of it.

Suddenly Quirrell moved forward and grabbed Aurora's wrist since she was closer. He pressed her against him, one hand holding her shoulder and the other pointing his wand at her neck.

"Come here, Potter. Now! Or your friend pays with her life" The chosen one slowly walked the stairs, eyeing a scared Aurora who had frozen in fear. He came to a halt in front of the mirror. "What do you see?" Harry looked into the mirror, and for a few seconds, saw him standing next to Quirrell, then his reflection reached into its pocket and pulled out a gleaming red ruby, the Philosopher's Stone. He stared in amazement as his reflection smiled and winked, then put the stone back in its pocket. He felt his pocket and realized the Stone really was in his pocket, then looked up again. "What is it? What do you see?"

Harry looked at Quirrell, then back at the mirror, determined not to let Quirrell know that he had the Stone. "I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the House Cup"

Aurora lifted an eyebrow, not believing him and suspecting was wrong. She hadn't failed to notice the faint glance and movement of his hand towards his pocket. The shock had started to pass slowly, and her mind was working again.

"_He lies" _the the voice said again.

Quirrell pressed the wand harder Aurora's neck. "Tell the truth! What do you see?!" he asked angrily.

_"Let me speak to him"_

Harry started to back away and Aurora felt sweat rolling down the back of her neck. "Master, you are not strong enough"

_"I have strength enough for this"_

Quirrell kept his wand at neck-point up and used his other hand to unwrap his turban. He then turned along with Aurora, so his back was at the mirror.

Harry turned toward the staircase into the room, wondering whether he should try to escape or not, since Aurora was still captive; along with what else he could do. He then turned towards Quirrell again. He was almost finished unwrapping his turban, save for a piece covering the back of his head. Finally, he removed the turban, revealing a scary-looking chalk-white face, Voldemort. He craned around and opens his eyes.

_"Harry Potter, we meet again"_

Harry immediately realized who he was. "Voldemort"

_"Yes. You see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can, something that, conveniently enough, lies in your pocket"_

Suddenly, Aurora snapped from the shock of hearing Voldemort or the wand at her neck. Her instincts kicked in, adrenaline immediately pulsing through her veins like wildfire. She brought her hand forward before elbowing Quirrell on the stomach.

It wasn't super strong or unique, but it caught the man off guard, and it was enough to make him flinch and withdraw the wand. She pushed him on top of the mirror and turned to her friend. "Harry run!"

_"Stop him"_ Voldemort ordered.

Quirrell, now recovering from the hit he snapped his fingers, causing a huge fire wall to block all the exits, trapping the duo in the room. They quickly turned to face their enemy who slowly marched towards them.

The duo quickly split, Harry trying to escape from the right and Aurora from the left. They weren't sure what they were doing but standing still and waiting for Quirrell to capture them was not an option.

The wizard quickly turned his attention to Harry, attempting to grab him. He missed but the attack was enough to make Harry fall on the stairs, causing the stone to slip from his pocket and further below.

Quirrell quickly headed for it but Aurora was not about to let him. With a small war cry of her own, she rushed and jumped on his back. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she used her weight, trying to keep him back while Harry recovered.

The dark wizard started to fight, trying to get rid of the child on his back. Eventually, he succeeded by grabbing one of her hands and forcing her to release his neck. With a strong swing, he sent Aurora flying to the nearest wall.

Her back came in contact with the rocks first before she collapsed on her side, her head hitting against the ground as well. A small opening quickly formed, and the girl fell unconscious right after, leaving Harry alone.

The chosen one looked shocked as his friend fought bravely to help him, only to end up injured, just like Ron. Having enough and wanting to put an end to this, he rushed to his enemy and placed his hands against his face.

The touch seemed to burn, smoke coming from it as the dark wizard shouted in pain. He tried to shake Harry away, but the kid held strongly, using this subconscious new power to injure his enemy.

In the end, he was pushed back and watched as Quirrell's body started to burn and turn into ash before disappearing. However, from the remnants, the spirit of Voldemort in ethereal form emerged and attacked Harry.

With a whaling cry, it passed right through the kid and knocked him back. Harry landed on his back and his vision blurred, the last thing to see was a glimpse of a familiar grey robe.


	15. Chapter 15

Aurora opened her eyes with a groan, feeling pain coming from the side of her head and her back included. Something pecked her forehead, causing her to subconsciously move her hands left and right to push the intruder away.

The blurry vision cleared, and the girl realized that the intruder was none other than her pet Phoenix who was sitting at the head of her bed. Blinking in confusion, Aurora tried to stand up and succeeded despite the pain from her injuries.

A hand on her shoulder made her look up, seeing the caring face of the man that raised her since she was a child.

"Gramps!" she exclaimed, a smile on her face seeing him back.

"I see you have awoken and with quite the energy" he joked, both amusingly smiling before he helped her to lift her back more.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked, now realizing she was in an unfamiliar place.

"You are at the Medical Wing. You received a strong hit, but Madame Pomphrey is, luckily, one of the best in her department"

Aurora looked around, seeing Ron and Harry both sleeping. Harry was surrounded by many flowers, chocolates, and get-well cards from various students. Before she could ask, the wise wizard talked again. "Your friends are alright. They are expected to wake up soon. Voldemort was defeated or at least, that small part that had managed to take over Quirrell"

"You knew about all that?"

The man placed his hand on her lap, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I had my suspicions which is why I had to leave. I was searching more, hoping to find the answer before it was too late"

His tone showed his sincerity and a part of his pain for allowing his only grand-grand daughter to be exposed to such dangers. However, she was not the only one who got a strong taste of the adventure and the dangers it brought with.

Yet, there was something odd in his words. Aurora was too loyal and happy to understand at that point, but she would eventually.

"At least this is all over" she left out a sigh, leaning back on the pillow and using her hand to pet the mythical bird that watched her in silence.

"Yes but I am afraid it might not be the only occurrence"

Frowning, she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

The man stood up, patting her leg a few times. "Rest for now, for a quick recovery. I will call Madame Pomphrey to check on you"

She watched him leave, not answering her question which troubled her.

Could that mean that they would meet Voldemort again? Would her friends end up in critical danger? She wasn't sure but she was ready to do everything in her power to be prepared for whatever will come next.

* * *

Short time passed after the adventure and our heroes had all recovered. Now, the end of the year had arrived, and the big celebration was taking place. In the evening of the last day, the Great Hall was busting with life as all the students were eating and talking.

Green and silver banners with the Slytherin symbol hang above their heads, already indicating the house with the most points. Dumbledore gave a slight nod to Professor McGonagall, who then clinked her spoon to her glass, to ask attention from the students.

The crowd fell silent allowing the Principle to stand up and speak with his magically magnified voice. "Another year, gone! And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarded, and the points stand thus. In fourth place: Gryffindor, with 312 points! ***medium applause from the crowd*** In third place: Hufflepuff, with 352 points! *T**he applause for is slightly louder than the previous clapping* **Second: Ravenclaw, with 426 points! ***medium to slightly louder applause***And in the first place, with 472 points: Slytherin house!" A loud roar rose from the Slytherin table, as students stood up and clapped for their selves. Malfoy gave a mean look to the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron and Hermione look slightly depressed while Aurora simply glared and folded her hands in front of her chest. "Yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account and I have a few last-minute points to award"

"Last minute points?" Aurora repeated quietly, never hearing of such a thing.

Yet again, she had never attended the ending feast and the house cup announcement before. Looking around, she realized that some of her housemates looked hopeful, but nothing would help them win the cup.

Or so she thought until her Grand-Grandfather decided to continue speaking.

"First, to miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect, while others were in grave peril: fifty points!"

Hermione looked surprised, while the other Gryffindor students applauded her. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle did not like what's happening. The girl looked at Hagrid, who looked back to her with a proud smile and then at her friend who smiled and clapped loudly for her.

"Second, to mister Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years: fifty points!"

Ron looked even more surprised than Hermione did, and the Gryffindor table was applauding even louder.

"Third to miss Aurora Dumbledore for the courage shown in the toughest of situations and the confidence in once's abilities…fifty points"

The table cheered and applauded while her cheeks heat up. The twins patted her back in congratulation and she looked at her grandfather who had a proud smile on his face. Malfoy was glaring at her, but she paid it no mind, too caught up to the fact that she was also rewarded.

She had a pretty good idea as to what she was awarded points for, but she didn't mind, actually feeling more confident in her more…practical skills.

"And last, to mister Harry Potter, for pure love and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house: sixty points!

The Gryffindors cheered again, this time even louder than before. Malfoy had a cringing look on his face, while Harry saw a proud, smiling Professor McGonagall at the teacher's table.

Hermione, who had done some quick math, whispered to her fellow students. "We're tied with Slytherin!"

"So, now what?" Aurora asked.

The Gryffindors looked really hopeful, as Dumbledore hadn't finished talking yet "And finally: it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom!" Neville could not believe what he had just heard and the Gryffindors that heard Hermione's whisper were cheering the loudest. Malfoy looked quite uncertain now. Dumbledore: Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order! Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

The Great Hall exploded with roars and applause, not only from the Gryffindors but also from the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs, because they were glad that, for the first time in seven years, someone else than Slytherin had won the House Cup.

Hagrid could not help himself to also cheer, and all students except the Slytherins threw their hats in the air, while Malfoy angrily threw his on the table.

The Gryffindors around Harry were all congratulating him, and Harry smiled to Hagrid, who smiled back.

* * *

After the joy of winning the House Cup, our heroes all gathered in the station to climb on the familiar red magical train. It was time for the students to return to their families for the summer and enjoy their break before their next year start, the following September.

Of course, not everyone was going. Aurora would, as per usual, spend her summer in the majestic castle with a few occasional trips with either Hagrid, Albus or Minerva.

She hugged each and every single one of them as their luggage was lifted and placed into the train.

"Promise me you will write every single day, every two days the minimum," Hermione said as she was the first to hug.

Aurora chuckled and closed her eyes, enjoying the hug. "I promise. You better do the same"

They broke apart and she quickly pulled Ron into a hug. She had already talked with the Twins, making lots of promises and plans. She let him go and lastly hugged Harry. It was funny how close she became with the trio and the adventure that almost killed them simply brought them even closer.

"Good luck Harry," she said, knowing he was not that eager to return to his muggle family. "If anything happens, write me a letter and I will be right there"

The boy smiled, having her actually capable of doing such a thing. She had made promises the night before, of different things she would pull to ensure he gets away from his abusive family.

He believed it and hoped that maybe, after the visit from Hagrid, they would act better. The gentle giant had already told him to blackmail their son if he dared to bully him.

"I promise I will"

She smiled and watched them climb up the train, soon popping their heads out from the window. She waved and they waved back as the train started, their faces becoming distant and distant with each passing second.

Hearing the sobs and clocked nose, she gave Hagrid a tissue since she knew he would become emotional. She also felt kind of empty, now wanting them to be back for more. She was never like that but after everything they spent in that one year, she felt odd not being around them.

"They will be fine. And they will be back before you know it"

The man nodded, wiping his nose.


	16. Year 2

After a peaceful summer, the Second Year for our heroes started with a big adventure and a peculiar misfortune for the Chosen One. As it was expected, their year would not be ordinary this time with a mythical creature roaming the halls of the school and a mysterious heir which seems to have a Vendetta against Muggle-born children.

It is up to the Golden Quartet to find the answers and fight this new threat while also saving the School from closing permanently.

Aurora thought this year she would have it easy but she was very wrong. She was now part of a bigger story, part of the fate chosen for the one to Defeat the Darkest Wizard of all. However, she first had to face the challenges that would prepare her for the very uncertain future.


	17. Chapter 16

The first month and a half, Aurora spent it in Hogwarts with the few staff that stayed over for summer. It was a boring summer, but she spent it practising new spells and getting a new future profession idea.

After her recovery from the attack, the young Dumbledore tried hard to persuade Madame Pomphrey into teaching her the secrets of medicine and healing. Of course, once she bent under her constant begging and puppy eyes, she was forced to study…_a lot._

She was forced to study from anatomy to history and different herbs, but all paid off when she learnt a small but efficient spell which hopefully would help with their adventures.

Her only salvation was the letters she exchanged with her friends. As promised, she kept contact with Hermione every single day, discussing their latest news. And by discussing, mostly referring to Hermione narrating her summer travel and constantly asking her friend to come over.

She kept good contact with all 3 Weasleys, writing them different letters for each. With Gorge, she had a little bit more casual talk while when Fred was included was mostly about pranks and the secrets of the school.

She, of course, kept contact with Ron as well who talked about his summer chores and the fact that he wished he had his room back with Harry.

Speaking of the young Potter, the letters stopped quite sudden after less than a month of their goodbye. It was peculiar for Aurora and she kept writing letters but never received a reply.

However, she also suspected that the family he stayed with, might have found a way in preventing him from replying. Yet, she did nothing spontaneous and decided to wait for a little more.

To pass her summer more pleasantry, life allowed her to spend the months of July & August with the Weasleys at the Barrow. Needless to say, she was very excited to meet the rest of the family. Especially the kind woman who made a sweater for her with her initials. A sweater she still had for the future winter days.

Now, she stood in her Grand father's office with her suitcase and Ruby in her cage. She would use the magical floo dust to teleport to the house of the redheads. It was a very sufficient and useful trick many wizards and witches used but it did have its dangers if you happened to misspell the place you want to go.

She had used it to though, learning it from a young age since that was her way of moving from her muggle house to Hogwarts and back as she grew up.

"Did you pack everything?" McGonagall asked as she stood by her side. Aurora gave a nod with her head, already excited to meet her friends. "All the clothes you might need? What about jackets? Have you taken enough because night can become cold there. Oh, and the presents. You cannot visit a family that will open its doors for you and not give them presents as a small repayment. Your books to study your homework? What about-"

"Minerva" The older Dumbledore called amused, walking towards the woman. "I believe everything is covered. You shouldn't worry that much"

The older witch turned to look at him. "I am well aware, Albus. However, this is the first time and things need to be proper. Knowing Aurora, she can forget certain objects behind"

"I am standing right here you know," the sassy girl said but smiled in amusement, mimicking her grandfather.

Professor McGonagall had been by her side since Day 1. Long before she got a name, before she even attended Hogwarts for summer for the first time. Always by her grandfather's side, she became the motherly figure that Aurora missed in her life.

Teaching her to read, making sure her handwriting with the pen was perfect and even came with her when she had to buy her stuff in Diagon Alley. She was like a mother and a grandmother, looking after her.

Even during school years she did, though more passively and not showing the special bond the two shared.

Yet, Aurora would never complain or change the situation. She adored the older and wiser witch while idolizing her for her skills in transfiguration and combat. She had a story of her own, quite powerful one, but few truly knew it.

Albus laughed and patted her head with his big hand, making sure not to disrupt the neat French braid Minerva had made an hour before.

"Aurora is growing and if things are needed to be sent, there are plenty of ways to do so" the man reassured his loyal friend and companion all those years.

McGonagall looked between the two, seeing the face that begged her to let them go and not worry about anything. Leaving a sigh, she smiled and shook her head. It was in those moments; the duo showed many similarities.

"Very well" she hugged Aurora before fixing a strand that had escaped. "You better take good care Aurora. I will keep in contact with Mrs Weasley. If I hear of any trick, prank or action that is out of line, you are sent back here. Agreed?"

The girl blinked, always taken by surprise by how far the woman could change from caring to strict.

"You have my word Grandmother Minerva" she said, giving a smile.

Immediately, those aged eyes softened at being called a grandmother. She never had children of her own and thus no grandchildren, but that changed when Aurora was born. She had her chance which then became permanent, but she didn't mind.

She saw the young child as if it was her own and ensured she was raised proper. Her mother might be gone but she was still around, and she would ensure that such presence would not be missed in her just-starting life.

The title, she obtained very soon once Aurora got the hang of sentences and phrases. However, it was only used when there were no 3rd parties. Unfortunately, it had to be, but the girl grew up to understand the situation and agreeing.

"Okay then," she said after taking a good image of the child which seemed it was yesterday, had just learnt to walk.

She walked towards the fireplace and motioned for her to take her place. Once Aurora did, she passed her the cup with the magical floo which would ensure her travelling was successful.

The child smiled and took a sufficient portion before looking at the two adults that shaped her life. Well, Hagrid did as well but currently was away for some business which only left her with the two grandparents of hers.

"The Burrow," she said and let the dust fall, quickly her body being engulfed by bright green flames.

* * *

Once Aurora arrived at her destination, she started to cough since the fireplace was not fully and properly cleaned. Taking a step forward, she let her eyes and nose calm down before looking where she was.

She was in a small but welcoming living room that gave this homey feeling that only certain places could. The sound of steps quickly made her look at her right where a pair of old wooden stairs existed.

In seconds, she had been picked up by none other than George Weasley who started to spin. "She is here! She is here!" he chanted along with his twin while she chuckled at the welcoming.

Being left down, her hair was quickly messed up from George who received a slap at his hand for running her just-made braid.

"Oh finally. Welcome dear" a new voice said, and the twins parted, allowing their mother to approach.

She was a short and slightly full woman with kind eyes and an apron. Her arms quickly enveloped her in a hug, fully welcoming her without any worries or fears. She immediately gave the sweet vibe of a mother or a woman that would bake cookies and give them for free in return for a smile.

"Hello Mrs Weasley" the girl said, once realizing what had taken place.

Once released, the older woman started to inspect her. "Look at you. You are cuter than what George and Ron described" immediately, the twin turned red on the cheeks while his brother was still missing. "But you look so skinny. Do not worry, I cooked a home-made broth and made plenty for all"

She wanted to chuckle, not expecting such a reaction or comment. It was amusing and showed how much she truly cared. Now, she could understand why that woman knitted her a sweater without even knowing her.

"Ron is finishing some chores outside" George started.

"But we can show you around the house" Fred continued as per usual.

"Boys, I believe a room to leave her stuff is a priority" their mother scolded and then turned to Aurora, giving her a big smile. "You will be sharing a room with my little Ginny. She is actually going to attend Hogwarts for the first time this year, so it is a perfect way for you two to catch up"

Mrs Weasly kept talking while guiding the girl up the stairs to her room. Ruby looked at her owner, taken aback by the bright personality of the woman and the sudden change of environment.

She wasn't a very big fun of changes to begin with.

Once done, the woman pushed Aurora into the room and closed the door behind her. Blinking, the 12-year-old locked eyes with an 11-year-old girl. She had the same hair, eyes and face as all of her siblings, but her body language indicated a much shyer personality.

"Uhm…hi!" she started, seeing the girl being closed to the sudden appearance. "I am Aurora Dumbledore" she let go of her luggage and extended her hand.

"I am Ginny," the girl said, her voice an octave lower than hers.

After the shake, she looked around and spotted another single bed right across from the one Ginny was sitting at. The room was small, barely containing a desk and a wardrobe. A small round window overlooked endless green hills and posters of Quidditch teams and famous young-boy wizards covered the walls.

"Cool room" she commented, moving her stuff to her side and sitting on the bed.

"Thanks" There was another silence and the two girls looked at each other and then elsewhere, not knowing how to intercept or break the ice so to speak. That was until Ginny gathered all her courage. "Is it true that you are friends with Harry Potter?"

Aurora lifted an eyebrow. "Uhm…yeah. We are pretty close you can say"

She leaned closer. "Can you tell him more about him?"

* * *

As it was proven, Ginny was a big fan of Harry and had a crush on him. Most of their talks were about him which didn't fully sit well with Aurora but eventually found ways to talk about other stuff.

Her time was spent there with the Twins and Ron who showed her around, worked together on the chores and talked about Quidditch or pranks.

She had met MR. Weasly on her first day and he was as unique as the rest of his family. Fascinated with anything Muggle, he spent a whole hour questioning her on stuff once he found out she spent her whole 10 years in the Muggle world (almost).

However, the vibe of the big family and the peaceful, laidback everyday routine it provided mesmerized Aurora. She had never been somewhere else, having so much fun and having friends without having to worry about her last name or reporters.

There, she was secluded and free to be herself. She was part of a big family and felt what it was like to have siblings and having to do chores while helping in providing for the family. It was a unique experience and she loved each second of it.

She talked about it every day to Hermione and her Grandparents, who seemed pleased with her excellent behaviour. McGonagall even received letters from Mrs Weasley, thanking her of the presents and praising her for how well Aurora was brought up and how mannered she was.

All was perfect but one thing that kept bothering her mind.

_Harry._

He had yet to reply to any of his messages and summer was almost over. Something was telling her that it was not because he didn't want to write her back. No, something else was taking place.

One night, two days before his birthday, she sat on the rooftop of the Burrow and looked at the stars. She kept thinking of him, wondering what she could do to help him or check on him.

"Thought I would find you here" George said as he opened the small lot door and climbed up, before sitting by her side.

This place was shown to her by the twin in question, a place she could be alone with her thoughts but also enjoy the majestic phenomenon of endless stars and alignments with faint nebula gasses across the endless black sky.

"I just needed to clear my mind and think" she admitted, looking at him while hugging her knees closer.

"You still worry about Harry?"

"Yeah. Something is odd, I know it. And I suspect its that family of his behind it" she left out a sigh and rested her chin on her knees.

"Well…" the twin started, leaning back on his hands. "Fred, Ron and I talked. We also worry and actually check on Harry ***she looks at him*** To be more precise, steal Harry and bring him here"

"How?" she asked, frowning her reddish-brown eyebrows.

"We thought to 'burrow' Dad's magical flying car"

"Hold on," The Dumbledore said and cleaned her air. "You said magical flying?"

Okay she might have been into the Wizarding world since birth but having a vesicle with the ability to fly and the license to possess it was something rare. She only knew Hagrid had his special motorcycle but that was…well…not fully legal and he wasn't allowed to use it as often as he wanted.

"That's right. Dad has enchanted his car. He doesn't always use it and it happens to be free tomorrow night"

"Count me in. Whatever you plan on doing, I am joining" she had lowered her legs and turned her body to have the Weasley in her full field of vision. Her hand faintly touched his with this movement, but she didn't seem to pay much attention to it.

He, on the other hand, did and glanced at it before looking into her eager blue eyes. He blinked and cleared his throat, quickly focusing at the matter on hand. After all, Aurora was a mere child and he was not raised in such a way.

Not to mention there was a certain Quidditch player from his year which had caught his eye and was hoping for a…bond upgrading in the upcoming semester.

"I knew you would be in," A new voice said, and the duo turned to look at Fred who popped his head from the door. "We leave tomorrow night, once Mom and Dad are asleep"


	18. Chapter 17

The following night, the three male Weasleys and the mischievous Dumbledore snuck out of the house and towards the old light blue Ford Anglia 105E Deluxe. From the first image, it looked small, old and liked it would stop working midway.

Blinking, Aurora lifted an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Ruby who was perched on her lifted hand.

"It's not…much…?..." she commented, seeing Fred getting int the driver's seat.

She was surprised the car actually fit the tall teen, who was followed by his siblings. They all sat comfortably inside and looked at her.

"Well…?"

"Are you coming or not?" Gorge said, finishing for his twin once again.

"Of course, I am. Make space" she said, opening the door to the back and taking a seat next to Ron.

The car from inside was much more spacious than it looked; however, she was still unsure how that old automobile would take them to Harry and be back before the parents wake up.

"It's enchanted. Do not worry" George said as if he was reading her thoughts and made her cheeks turn slightly pink in embarrassment.

"Enchanted to do what?"

"To fly."

"What?"

On cue, Fred turned the keys of the engine, and the car roared to life. A few seconds later, he pulled a lever, and the car started to levitate higher and higher on the air. Aurora rushed to the window, looking down as the earth beneath them became smaller and smaller.

She had heard of enchanted vesicles but had only seen Hagrid's motorcycle. Even that, she had never been for a ride due to how strict the rules of using it was. And now…she was sneaking out in the middle of the night, all under age of driving and heading for a rescue mission; in away.

"Pretty cool, right?" Ron asked as Fred started to drive forward.

The girl nodded, blue eyes looking outside. Ruby had sat comfortably on the head of the seat, looking at her owner and then outside but seeing no big fascination. After all, she was a bird, and she was sued to such things.

* * *

It took a few hours, but the trip was enjoyable. Passing above monuments, no one saw them in the middle of the night. Aurora and the boys played different questioning games to pass the time.

"Okay, Aurora. Your turn" Ron said.

"Something, not many know about me… hmmm…*puts a pouting/thinking face* oh I know. I have 4 names in total" she said with a grin, earning a shocked look from the boys.

"4?!" the twins exclaimed at the same time. "We barely have 1."

The girl chuckled. "It's a family tradition. My grandfather also has 4 names, and so did my mother and every Dumbledore so far."

"So? What is the full title?" George asked, turning his body to look at her.

"Aurora Evie Elizabeth Ariana"

A small whistle sound was heard from Fred. "That is one long as the name"

"If you think that is long. I met a muggle boy one with 8 names in total"

"8? I would have trouble remembering all of them" Ron commented.

Before the girl could comment, a house came into view as they lowered the car mid-air. "We are here."

"At last" George said, right after his twin.

"I see the light. Bring me closer" Ron said, and the driver made the car change sideways while being as silent as possible.

Ron lowered the window and lifted his fist, passing the hand between the window bars knocking on the window of the upper floor where Harry's room was. In one of his latest letters, before they were suddenly cut off, he mentioned he finally got a room of his own.

A spaced-out Harry opened his eyes and turned to the window, only to see a smiling Ron with Aurora right behind him.

"Ron? Aurora?" he exclaimed, surprised and shocked.

"Hiya, Harry," the younger Weasley said and smiled.

His brothers waved from the front seat of the car.

"Fred? George? What're you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, duh." the Dumbledore commented. "Where's your trunk?"

The boy wasted no time tossing the latest of his things into his trunk. He never truly emptied it, and he had prepared it for Hogwarts before his abusive foster family decided to lock him in and not allow him to attend.

Shutting it closed and locking it. He dragged it to the windowsill as Ron was busy tying a fierce knot on the bars outside the window.

"Stand back," he said as he turned to Fred, who nodded.

Harry stepped back, and I watched as the car flew away from the house. The rope was attached to the car, and it immediately snapped tight. A little bit more push by Fred's leg on the accelerator and the bars were pulled off the walls.

They fell on the bushes below, making quite the noise and Aurora pulled a face at the situation.

"We better hurry. Someone must have heard us" she commented as Ron opened his door and stretched his body to help Harry.

Turning the car diagonally, George pressed a button to allow the truck to open. Harry pushed his luggage inside before scrambling through the window himself. He grabbed Hedwig, who was in his cage and Aurora pulled the bird in, setting it by her side.

Before Harry could join Ron and Aurora in the car, the door was slammed open with a loud bam. At the entrance of the room, the three Dursleys were standing and were watching the scene in front of them.

"Petunia! He's getting away!" the man off the family with a hideous moustache and a belly shouted.

He charged forward, grabbing Harry's ankle. It made the boy tumble, but two hands grabbed his. Both Ron and Aurora had a good grip of his hands, half of their bodies out of the car as they tried to assist Harry.

The man didn't give up and placed his other hand as well on Harry's ankle before pulling. Grunts of pain and struggle escaped the lips of our heroes as the duo tried to pull back and not lose their balance.

Poor Harry was stretched high over the lawn, directly above the mangled steel bars. His hands started to slip slowly, making Ron panic but not lose his grip.

"Hold on, Harry!" he shouted, trying to pull harder.

"Oh no, boy! You and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere!"

"Ruby!" Aurora shouted at her phoenix, who seemed to understand. Spreading her wings, she flew from the other open window and did a flip above the car before heading for the man's hand that was holding harry.

Sharp claws drew blood and left their mark on his skin, causing him to release the boy. Aurora and Ron struggled, holding Harry who was tangling from the side of the car. Fred quickly stepped on the accelerator, wanting to get away from the muggle family as soon as possible.

As Harry was pulled into the car, the sound of yells made them glance at the house, only to see the very same fat man on the bushes. He had fallen from the window after Ruby attacked his hand since he was already hanging too close to the edge of the windowsill.

As the car drove further away, Ruby flew in and used one of her big claws to grab the handle and shut the door close. She then proceeded to clean her feathers, ignoring the trio that was one on top of the other from the sudden rescue.

"By the way, Harry. Happy Birthday" Ron said while panting, being beneath his friend.

"Don't ask for any present. This was it" Aurora commented, trying to pull her body free from the weight of the two boys.

By the time our heroes returned to the Burrow, the sky had turned into a beautiful baby pink. The first rays of the sun indicated the time to be early in the morning. The enchanted car touched down in a whirling cone of dust, scattered a group of chickens, and fishtails to a halt.

The boys and Aurora quickly jumped out of the car. Ruby wasted no time in flying towards the open window in Ginny's room, letting her master walk back into the house.

"Hurry! Let's nip inside before Mum wakes up!" Fred whispered urgently, and everyone nodded.

Tiptoeing, they sneaked inside the multi-formed unique house structure that served as their residence. Closing the door gently behind them, the redheads slowly walked to the living room while Harry trailed behind.

Magical objects surround him: a clock was displaying different chores for each family member. A pair of needles were knitting a sweater by themselves. And a stack of playing cards shuffled themselves, providing a cooling breeze for Ron's ageing rat, Scabbers.

Ron shrugged, averts his eyes self-consciously. "It's not much."

"I think it's... brilliant!" Harry commented.

Aurora nudged him gently with her elbow. "And you have seen nothing yet."

During the trip back home, she had explained Harry how she was allowed and was spending her summer with the big ginger head family known as Weasleys. Now, he would too. At least for a while until school started.

Suddenly, a voice reached all of them. "WHERE... HAVE... YOU... BEEN?!" Our heroes jumped out of their skin, heads quickly turning towards the source, only to see a furious Mrs Weasly standing in the doorway. Once her eyes landed on Harry, she smiled sweetly and took a 180 degrees change. "Harry! How wonderful to see you" she then turned to the boys. "Beds empty! No note! You could've died! You could've been seen! And worst, you pulled Aurora with you. What would I tell Minerva who trusted me to look after her?"

"Uhm…Mrs. Weasly-" Aurora tried to say but was cut off by the woman.

"No need to say anything darling. I know how persuasive they can be. You did nothing wrong" she smiled and then turned to Harry. "I don't blame you, of course, dear."

"They were starving him, Mum! There were bars on his window!" Ron argued, trying to ease the punishment.

"You best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley!" she pointed the finger at the boy who paled, and his female friend almost snickered. She then turned to Harry, a completely different person. "Care for a spot of tea, Harry?"

Steps were heard from the stairs, and everyone turned as a figure descended. "Mummy. Have you seen my jumper –" the person stopped mid-way, showing it was Ginny who realized Harry was present.

With a small squeal, she dashed back up the stairs and towards her room. Aurora rolled her eyes and Ron frowned.

"Ginny. Been talking about you all summer. Dead annoying, really" he commented.

"Try sharing a room with her. Never seen someone crushing so hard honestly."

* * *

A while later, everyone was seated around the table and eating breakfast. Ginny kept glancing at Harry and then look the other way while Aurora and Ron were filling Harry in, with the twins commenting here and there.

Percy stayed quiet, chatting slightly with his mother about the latest news and his studies. Suddenly, George looked at the front door.

"Dad's home!" he said.

He always knew when he was, somehow. Aurora had still to realize how but either way, she didn't mind. She was happy to see Mr Weasley each time. He was a very kind, open person with a fascination for the muggle world.

When she had first arrived, he had bombed her with a question the moment she told him she had lived and was raised surrounded by muggles for most parts of the year. After a few days, the excitement had died, and she was treated as she was a Weasley herself.

Well, if her hair was slightly redder and she had freckles, then yes she could be passed for one. That was not the case, however.

The front door opened, and the man of honour walked inside. He hangs up his worn-out cloak by the hanger. "What a night! Nine raids! Nine!"

"Raids?" Harry repeated, looking confused at Ron.

"Dad works at the Ministry of Magic. In the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office," his friend explained.

"The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts...?"

"That's when wizards bewitch something to drive Muggles mad. Shrinking door keys, that kind of thing." Aurora explained.

She herself had pulled a similar stunt and had received quite the lecture from McGonagall via a howler. That's right. The famous Aurora Dumbledore received a howler by Minerva McGonagall for pulling a prank.

Let's just say that after that…she stopped pulling pranks. Or at least, pranks with enchanted artefacts that would trace back to her.

"Dad loves Muggles. Thinks they're fascinating" Ron commented as the said man noticed the newcomer.

"Well, now. Who are you?" he asked as he sat at the head of the table, by Harry's right.

"Harry, sir. Harry Potter"

"Good Lord, are you really? Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did you get here?"

"This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey house and back last night" Mrs Weasley said darkly. "And they pulled poo Aurora into their scheme."

"Lucky" George whispered from her right, causing her to chuckle.

Molly Weasley showed a similar affection she showed to all her children, but she seemed unable to get angry at her guests. Aurora and now Harry were the proof that they would never be blamed.

"Trust me. If McGonagall found out…let's just say you wouldn't see me for a while" she said, making the boy blink.

"Did you now! How'd it go?!" Mr Weasly said, leaning towards his sons who stood at either side of Aurora. However, he quickly caught the eye his wife was giving him. "I... I mean... That was very wrong, boys. Very wrong indeed. So, Harry. You must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

Aurora chocked on her tea at the question, not expecting such question out of the blue even though she knew. She quickly swallowed just as the Weasley family owl crashed into the glass of the kitchen window.

It expected it to be open but it was not, and instead, the poor bird found out the hard way how strong the glass was.

"That must be Errol with the post. Fetch him, will you, George?" Mrs Weasley said, and the teen stood up.

He took the unconscious Errol, absently laid him on a draining board, and took the letters clutched in his claws. "It's our Hogwarts letters! And look. They've sent Harry's and Aurora's as well."

"Dumbledore must know you're here, Harry. Doesn't miss a trick, that man."

Aurora gave a nod as she was handed her own letter. "That is true. You will be surprised by what he seems to know."

She opened the letter out of curiosity to see this year's least and Fred did the same. However, the duo had very different expressions.

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum. The spellbooks alone..." he said but was interrupted.

"We'll manage," the woman said, and Aurora bit her inner cheek. She wished she could help and while technically she could provide them with the amount they needed, Mrs Weasey would never accept it. "Right then. There's only one place to get all of this"

"Diagon Alley!" the twins and our trio cheered at the same time.

* * *

Few hours after receiving the letters and everyone was gathered in the living room. Standing a few feet away from the large fireplace which served as a way to travel between places. The very same fireplace Aurora had appeared through when she first arrived.

"You first, Harry dear." Mrs Weasly said, offering Harry a flowerpot.

At the bottom, there was a layer of very soft dust. The poor boy looked at it and frowned in confusion.

"Harry's never travelled by Floo Powder before, Mum" Ron explained.

"Floo Powder?" the chosen one repeated.

Aurora filled him in. "A magical dust that allows us to teleport to different places by just calling the name of it."

"Percy. Would you mind going first, so Harry can see how it's done?" Molly asked, passing the pot to her oldest son in the room.

"Certainly, Mother. Don't worry, Harry. It's simple enough" the prefect said. He took a pinch from the pot, pitches it into the fireplace a bright green flame was given life. To Harry's amazement, he calmly walked... straight into them. "Diagon Alley"

In seconds, he was gone and the fires along with him. Still shocked and with a small hesitation, Harry grabbed some floo powder.

"Remember to speak clearly, dear!"

"And mind you get out at the right grate!" Ron said, adding right after his mother.

Harry was uneasy but gave a nod. He entered the fireplace and let the power drop, the green flaming coming to life. "D-Dia-gon Alley!"

And with those words, he was gone.

* * *

One by one, all the Weasleys and Aurora had appeared at the proper place. Gathering in the middle of the Diagon Alley, they realized they were a person short.

"Where is Harry?" Aurora asked, looking around.

"He should be somewhere here," Fred said, also looking around.

"Ruby, can you find him?" the Dumbledore asked, turning to look at the bird on her hand.

The Phoenix looked at her and then gave a slow blink. Spreading her big wings, she flapped them a few times before soaring through the sky.


	19. Chapter 18

Harry's flirt floo trip was not as it was expected. He had ended up in a very bad part of the famous street, surrounded by mummified limbs and dead, cottoned stuff animal bodies. Strangers approached him, and he thought he was doomed when a familiar red bird came into his rescue.

"Ruby!" Harry said with a smile as the bird let out a loud screech, scaring away a woman who was too close to Harry. "It's so good to see you."

The bird kept flapping her wings slowly, staying close to the boy just as a familiar tall figure approached.

"Harry?" Hagrid asked. "What are you doing here? And why are you with Ruby?"

The Phoenix flew higher before landing on the half-giant's shoulder who fed her a treat.

"I…I used the floo power…to get to the Diagon Alley but somehow" he looked behind him and then at Hagrid.

"Oh, I see. Yes, floo power can be tricky. Thankfully you are only a few crates away. Come on" he said and motioned with his hand for Harry to follow.

"What are you doing here, Hagrid?"

"Oh, I came here on Dumbledore business. Have to pick up some stuff" he explained vaguely.

Suddenly, someone hugged Harry out of the blue. "Everyone's been so worried."

"Hermione!" the boy exclaimed, once he realized who was hugging me.

"Well, Harry. I will let you go now. You are in good hands" Hagrid said and watched as Hermione lead him towards Gringotts.

Ruby had already taken flight, returning to her owner first who quickly noticed the duo. "You are awesome, you know that girl?" she said with a smile, petting her head.

After she had sent Ruby to search for Harry, the Weasleys had bumped on Hermione and her muggle parents who had also come to buy what they needed. Mr Weasly quickly got into his excited mode, bombarding them with questions.

"So, you're dentists! Fascinating! I understand other Muggles quite fear you? Why is that?"

His wife, however, noticed the boy approaching. "Oh, Harry. Thank goodness. We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far. Come now. We're off to Flourish and Blotts"

The boy gave a nod, and the group moved towards their destination. Our golden quarter fell in a line, just as Hermione started to speak over her latest obsession.

"Isn't it thrilling! Gilderoy Lockhart's going to be there! We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

"Who?" the boy asked with a frown.

"A big diva" Aurora commented as they entered the shop.

Inside, a crowd had been gathered along with reporters. On top of a small stage, a handsome, golden-haired wizard with stunning pearl-white teeth. He smiled and then winked at the camera.

Harry and the others thread their way through a chattering crowd of middle-aged ladies, all craning their necks for a view of Lockhart, who sat signing books at the rear of the shop. At the sight of him, Mrs Weasley pats her hair.

"There he is!" she said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Mum fancies him."

This earned him a jab on the shoulder by his mother, causing Aurora to chuckle. Suddenly, they were all pushed aside by a short man with a camera.

"Out of the way! This is for The Daily Prophet!" he said, moving past the crowd.

Instantly, Lockhart looked up, flashed a smile, when...It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd whispered excitedly as Lockhart dived forward towards the group. Aurora immediately hit her presence behind George, earning a raised eyebrow from the twins. She didn't reply. Instead, she spied from the opening between Mr Weasley's arm and torso as the wizard diva seized Harry's hand and turned him toward the photographer.

"Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I rate the front page" she whispered to him as the camera flashed. "Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me - which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List - he had no idea that he would be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!"

The crowd started to clap, praising Lockhart for his generosity while Aurora made disgusted and gagging faces from her hiding place. Suddenly, a towering stack of books was slammed into his arms, mortifying him.

"Thank you" he mumbled quietly. Slipping free, Harry drifted back into the crowd and, red with embarrassment dropped the books into Ginny's cauldron. "You have these. I'll buy my own –"

He was interrupted by a familiar voice and a sneer. "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco said, approaching him. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

Aurora's anger quickly flared, but before she could say something, Ginny interfered.

"Leave him alone! He didn't want all that!"

"Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!"

Before more words could be exchanged, a man cladded in black robes approached. Holding a short walking stick as a sign of nobility, he possessed the same platinum blond long hair as Draco had.

He carried himself with an air of royalty as if he was someone way above everyone else. Someone of importance.

"Silence, Draco! Ah... Mr Potter. I don't believe we've met. Lucius Malfoy" he said and extended his hand as if he was offering his hand to Harry. However, he gently placed his fingers over the fringe of Harry's scalp, revealing Harry's lightning bolt scar.

Suddenly, Aurora slapped his hand and shocked everyone. Harry withdrew back slightly, and Aurora stood protectively in front of him.

"For someone of your standard, more manners should be expected," she said, narrowing her blue eyes at him.

He rubbed his hand slightly, looked down at the girl. However, his attention went to the legendary bird on her shoulder, who seemed to eye him carefully and showing she was not trusting him at all.

"You must be Ms Dumbledore. I see why Draco constantly spoke of you" he said, trying to hide the annoyance and other words he wished to say for the barbaric behaviour on his self. His son's ear quickly turned pink, and he looked the other way, just as Aurora looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Forgive me, Mr Potter. But your scar is a legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

"He was a murderer." the boy commented.

"Yes, a pity about your parents. Curious that you yourself should escape with a mere flesh wound. Curious, too, that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone forever."

"His name is Voldemort."

Everyone around Harry gasped except the female Dumbledore who smirked.

"You must be very brave, Mr Potter, to dare speak his name. Or foolish"

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione said, butting into the conversation.

Lucius Malfoy's eyes slide find Hermione staring defiantly next to Aurora.

"You must be Miss Granger. Draco's told me all about you... and your parents. Muggles, aren't you?"

Mr and Mrs Granger nod nervously while the wizard could barely disguise his distaste for them. Thankfully, Arthur Weasley hurried over.

"Ron! Harry! Aurora! It's mad in here. Let's go outside" he said but was stopped by the intimidating wizard.

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley"

"Lucius"

"Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime" he said and reached into Ginny's cauldron, removing an ancient, battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "Obviously not. Dear me. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius."

Lucius glanced at the Grangers. "Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower."

Mr Weasly was about to move when Aurora stood between the two men. "How dare you speak of company? You must have forgotten the company _your _family had in the last wizarding war" she said and smirked. "Of course you must have. Been quite some time since they were thrown into Azkaban for choosing the wrong side."

A few gasps came from the company. Mr Weasley and the twins smirked, the said boys even making some whispering comments about the burn she had just dropped.

Lucius fake smirk turned into a snarl that mimicked the one his son had. Placing his cane on Draco's shoulder, he ensured to keep back the now angry boy who was less patient to insults than his father.

With a cold glare, he leaned his head slightly to tower over her short childish form. "I see the manners of the Dumbledore have skipped a generation."

"Better for something to skip a generation that continuing like it seems to happen with your family."

"Watch it Dumbledore or else-" Draco said, but the cane on his shoulder increased in pressure.

"Now, now, Draco. There is no need to start a fight. Ms Dumbledore is simply speaking of the past which I advise to _let go_, for her own good of course."

She narrowed her eyes at the last of his words, Ruby getting uneasy and ready to pound. Both could hear the threat he so casually tossed but also disguised. However, before they could, Mr Weasley placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go get some fresh air" he said as Lucius tossed Ginny's textbook back into her cauldron.

"Here, girl. Take your book. It's the best your father can give you" with those words, the two Malfoy excited while Aurora made different hand gestures at them.

"Damn. They made you angry for good" George commented.

During the summer, she had taught both boys about different human gestures and sign language. All showing curses or bad words that muggles used to insult each other during arguments or before fights.


End file.
